He Was My Hero
by Ariannette
Summary: Sometimes things happen. Not good things, not bad things, just certain unstoppable events. And once one thing happens, it turns into a whole domino effect, until it revolves around you with out any say or way to stop it. You go through life trying to figu
1. Prologue

**N/A:** I know the last thing I should be doing is adding another story, but I couldn't help it I got another Idea and I had to start! I'll update Desole soon I promise!!! Please read and and review, tell me what you think!!!

* * *

He Was My Hero

Sometimes things happen. Not good things, not bad things, just certain unstoppable events. And once one thing happens, it turns into a whole domino effect, until it revolves around you with out any say or way to stop it. You go through life trying to figure out what was the breaking point, what moment did it all start, and you can't. you only hope that somehow the future looks brighter, and has some way of correcting all the mistakes you made.

Claire looked in the rear view mirror to make sure he wasn't following. He had promised not to this time. This was it, no going back. It was the only way that things could be at peace. Their love had been like Romeo and Juliet and led to a tragic ending. That's what they had, a catastrophic love fueled relationship.

She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she supposed being related had some part to do with it. The truth was that their love had seemed endless, and he'd promised her he'd never leave her. It seemed ironic for her that she was the one leaving him behind now. Leaving a past that brought such joy and yet misery as well.

They'd both been young when they had first met each other. Yes he had been a few years older, but in his and Claire's heart, it was as if they were the same age.

The first year they had been together, things had been confusing and complicated. Claire had only been sixteen at the time and he had been twenty-six. Saving the world overwhelmed them at that time and didn't really leave them which much time to think of anything else.

During that time, Claire was just trying to understand everything that was happening around her. She'd finally found her real parents and now had an uncle that had saved her with out any real reason to, other than a man who claimed to be from the future, stating that it was imperative that he save the cheerleader to save the world.

She remembered the first time she had ever seen him. It had been in that school hallway, where they had bumped into each other. Her first thought had automatically been that he was beautiful. She'd never seen anybody quite like him before. His kind eyes, crooked but gorgeous smile, and his long lanky dark hair.

Truth be told, he had taken her breath away that night. For those few seconds when they had looked into each others eyes, she had felt as if it had lasted an eternity and had known from that moment on that there wasn't anyone else out in the world waiting for her, it was him and only him…Peter.


	2. Episode 1

He Was My Hero

Episode 1

Claire recalled the first meeting after Peter had exploded in the sky, for months everyone believed that he had died, even she had. It had torn her apart in so many different ways that she really hadn't been sure how to deal with the pain that she was going through. She had found many outlets for this. One of these outlets had turned out to be West, the wannabe superman.

He was cute, yes, but in the back of her mind the only person she found herself thinking about was Peter. The first time she kissed West, it had been uncomfortable and felt alien to her. Claire had momentarily thought kissing Peter would have felt like, but she had shaken the idea out of her head. She didn't have any other options, Peter had died, and that dream of hers would never happen.

West entertained her for the first few weeks in Costa Verde, but soon enough that entertainment had gone sour. Once he'd discovered that her father was the guy in the horned rimmed glasses, he'd flown away faster than a blink of an eye. It really hadn't bothered her, in fact she'd been relieved that he'd finally left. He'd started becoming a nuisance, and the fact that he'd barged into her house, uninvited had bothered her. So once she watched him fly off into the sky, it had relieved her.

As soon as her father had realized she had a boyfriend though, he threatened to have the family pack up and leave again. This time however, she rebelled and declared that unlike the rest of them, she would not pack up and leave.

She had stormed up to her room and slammed her door shut. Claire had been pretty sure that her dad would have followed her into her room, but instead there were no steps coming up the steps. So in the spur of the moment she decided to flee, leave Costa Verde and not look back. There was always New York, and her bio family that didn't want her, but she knew that Angela would accept her.

Claire started packing anything in sight, and while doing so there was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Claire, open the door, we have to talk", its was her dad.

He heart fastened and she panicked. If her dad caught her at that second, she'd never be free. He would make them move again and she'd never be able to be herself, without any consequence.

"Claire!"

His patience was thinning and she could feel it. If she didn't open the door, she knew he'd knock it down somehow. She through in the last items into her backpack and her duffel bag and jumped out of the window.

Instantly she felt her knee pop out and brake her leg, blood splattered all over jeans, but she pulled herself up. Slowly she felt her leg healing, and her skin closing up the heal, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Claire!"

She turned back to see her dad sticking his head out of her window. Panic grew through out her and she started running as fast as she could with her things. She knew what would happen if he caught her. The Haitian would take her memories away and all the adventures she had gone through would be gone.

Before she was aware of what was happening, she was being lifted into the air. She twisted her head to see West carrying her through the neighborhood, and looking straight ahead.

"West what are you doing?"

He looked down at her and smiled, "I told you I'd never let you get hurt Claire, I told you your dad was the one that abducted me, and I don't want him to hurt you"

There was a part of Claire that wanted to roll her eyes and free herself from his grasp, but the other side of her didn't let her. West could take her further away from her dad than she could on her own two feet, and for the time being she'd have to put up with him.

"West I need a favor"

"Claire you know I'd do anything for you"

She breathed in deeply and looked up to him, "fly me to New York"

"Why New York?"

"I have family there"

Again his face grew into a confused frown, "You never told me you had family there"

Claire didn't answer back immediately just looked below them as they past houses and the Hollywood sign which she had free fallen off.

"There's many things you don't know about me West"

He slowed down and brought them down on to the ceiling of a building on Sunset boulevard. He let go of her completely and stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What aren't you telling me Claire? I want to know everything about you, I want to be with you Claire"

This was certainly the last thing she needed. As much as she liked West she couldn't help at feel that he was suffocating her. It was like having a puppy dog that wouldn't leave you alone. If she was going to be on the run from her father, she knew that he was only going to get in the way.

"West…I can't. I'm sorry, right now I just need to get to New York, will you help me or not?"

He gave her a defeated look and nodded his head sluggishly.

Later

Claire had never realized that West could fly so fast. They had gone from Hollywood to the Petrelli mansion in New York in a matter of minutes.

They now stood in front of the door, and Claire stared at it transfixed and biting her lip.

West was standing next to her with his hands in his back pockets glancing from her to the door every few seconds.

"So…who lives here?" he asked her casually.

Claire took a big breath, and turned to look at him, "My biological family"

A frown appeared on West's face., "So your family in California…?"

"-Are my adoptive family"

With another inconceivable look, West turned to look at Claire and was about to say something, when two huge glass doors opened in front of them. A tall middle aged lady walked out, with pursed lips. She looked from Claire to West, eyeing him up and down.

"Claire," she stated simply.

At this point Claire wasn't really sure what to call her. She knew that her grandmother's name was Angela, but she'd never had, had the need to use it, or call her grandmother for that reason. Instead she simply smiled, and walked up the steps and embraced her in an awkward hug.

"Grandmother"

To Claire's surprise, Angela stroked her hair, and smiled. It was something unlike for Angela to do, which was why it had staggered Claire. She stepped out of the hug, and turned to look at West who was still gawking at them half confused and half uncomfortably.

"This is West…my boyfriend" she added.

Angela pursed her lips again, and studied West from head to toe.

"Yes, he can leave now. I'll have the Haitian escort him back to California"

West opened his mouth to object, but when he looked to his left hand side, he was surprised to see a tall black man standing next to him, completely silent.

"Wait, Angela, don't. can't he stay?" she begged.

"Claire, the company has a tag on him, they're watching his every move. I will not have him here, he is a threat to us and our name"

"Bye West"

Claire knew that from that point on West wouldn't remember her anymore. But that was a small price to pay for having her other family back. All she cared about now was about being protected by Angela and Nathan.

They stepped into the house and Claire dropped her duffel bag on the side chair in the foyer. Angela led her into the formal living room, the exact room where she had been at only a few months earlier, looking at Peter. That day that she'd seen him dead, she'd felt fear that her hero was gone forever, but the moment she had pulled that piece of glass out of his head, she'd been relieved. Now though, that wouldn't be happening, he was gone forever.

A small knot inside her throat formed, as she thought about him. There wasn't anyone in the world that she felt the most safest that with him. He had been her hero, but he was gone and she knew that sooner or later she would have to start accepting that.

"Where's Nathan? Is he here?"

Angela gave Claire a sad smile, and patted the seat next to her. Claire obliged and walked over to Angela to take the seat, awaiting for whatever bad news it was that she was ready to tell Claire.

"Your father…is not well right now Claire. Peter's death has taken a toll on him, and naturally he feels responsible for it"

"But it wasn't his fault…YOU! You were the one that didn't care if Peter died, as long as Nathan was here to be the senator!"

Angela closed her eyes tightly, as if protecting herself from Claire's outburst.

"I had my reasons for doing what I did. I admit…I may have made some mistakes, but I loved Peter just as much as I loved Nathan. To tell you the truth Claire, he was my favorite. He was younger, more vulnerable, goodhearted, empathetic. He always thought about himself and not others. Peter always looked out for Nathan, even when Nathan didn't' look out for him. I always felt a need to protect him. Naturally I thought that Nathan was the one that was going to step up, but I was wrong. I admit it, and now my mistakes have cost me the life of Peter and there's nothing more in the world that I regret more than that."

Claire was in tears now, Everything Angela had said about Peter was completely true. The night that he'd gone looking for Claire at her high school he'd been under the impression that he was going to die. Peter hadn't cared about that, all that had mattered to him was that she was the one that needed to be saved in order to save the world.

"I miss him" Claire admitted wiping a tear away from her eye, it reminded her of just how many times Peter had wiped away her tears with his hand.

"I know Claire, but he's gone. Nathan needs us now, he needs to get his life back together, and fix his relationship with Heidi"

"What about me?"

Angela sighed, "Your time will come too. First he needs to fix his relationship with her, so that you can be a part of their family. So you can see your brothers grow up. I know you've waited a long time to find your biological family, but now that you've found us, we have to work on things as well, do you understand?"

Claire nodded, she understood Angela completely. She had a point, as much as Claire wanted to work on her relationship with Nathan, she had to realize that it was selfish of her to suddenly take him away from a family that had, had him for so many years.

"Where is he?"

Angela's lower lip quivered, and her brow furrowed, preventing herself from braking into tears again, "Peter's Apartment"

Later

Claire stood before Peter's door nervously. It wasn't the same uneasiness she'd felt when she had gone there the first time though. No this was different, the apprehension she felt this time was not knowing in what sort of condition she was going to find Nathan.

Carefully she raised one hand to the door, but before she could knock, the door opened for her. She prepared herself for Nathan to appear, instead though the face she saw nearly made her faint.

Peter was standing in front of her. Everything about him had changed, he seemed to walk with more confidence, and straighter. The one difference that was most evident though, was his beautiful bangs…they were gone. He now had short hair, it looked so different, from what it had been before, so alien.

"Peter" she breathed.

He looked at her confused, as if he didn't recognize her, or simply hadn't missed her at all. After a few seconds though, his eyes were more focused on her than ever, and he stretched his eyes, "Claire?"

He embraced her in a protective hug that only he knew how to give, and Claire let herself be taken. This was it, she'd found her home, and where she felt safe, in his arms.

Peter dragged them both inside and closed the door behind him, just staring at her stunned, and letting a small lopsided smile curl onto his lips.

"Peter, I thought…they said-How?" She couldn't form her words to ask him all the questions that were surging through her head.

It was then that Peter gently took her hand and sat them both at his couch, and continued to tell her exactly what had happened all those months that he'd been gone. He started from the night when he had blown up to the day he had met Adam Monroe in the abandon warehouse in Montreal. He told her about how he had met Caitlin, had been zapped continuously by Elle, and worst of all…the Shanti virus.

"So are we all going to die?" she asked.

Peter's smile didn't falter. Instead Claire noticed that Peter's hand had slowly risen to hers, and he put his hand on top of hers.

"No, We're not going to die, I won't let that happen Claire, I promise"

To here him say that brought comfort to her, and Claire couldn't help but smile. Peter always knew how to make her feel better, or make her feel safe.

All at once though, more questions came flooding into her and she couldn't find exactly which one she wanted to ask first.

"Where's Nathan?"

She had finally remembered her main reason for coming to Peter's apartment in the first Place. Angela had told her that would be the place to find Nathan, but instead she had happily surprised to find Peter there instead.

"He went to the store, he said he wanted to get some drinks to celebrate"

Claire rolled her eyes. Peter obviously didn't know about Nathan's drinking problem. Angela had informed her very well that since Peter had died, Nathan's drinking had quadrupled.

"Do you know that Nathan's an alcoholic now?" Claire asked Peter inquisitively.

Peter grimaced, "Nathan? No, he hated drinking"

"Ever since we thought you died, he developed a bit of a drinking problem. He got really depressed Peter, and he wouldn't even let me call him"

With a noise a the door, they both turned but Peter stood up in front of Claire protectively. Once they saw Nathan walk through the door though, they both sighed in relief.

He was carrying a large plastic bag that seemed to have a few bottles inside.

"Claire? What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from home. I thought coming here would be better, but if you want me to le-"

"No…I was just surprised," said Nathan slowly.

Nathan, Claire and Peter talked about what had happened in those five months. Nathan and Peter were the ones to do most of the talking, while Claire just sat back and listened. She wasn't quite sure if she was completely ready to tell them the truth about why she had ran away from Costa Verde.

For the moment being, all she wanted to do was enjoy her long waited reunion with family. There was something strangely assuring that Claire found, being with them. It was as if they filled the gap that had been missing in her since she had known that she was adopted. Being around her biological family just seemed to fit the puzzle piece she had been missing in life, and nothing was more satisfying at that moment than finally being able to feel content.

After much consideration, it was decided that Nathan would go back to the Petrelli mansion, since Peter had come back. Claire was torn between the two though. As much as she wanted to go to the mansion with Nathan, being around Peter made her feel more at home and she wanted to be able to feel safe in the night. Ultimately though it was Nathan who made the decision that Claire had to stay because Heidi did not know about her yet, and he didn't want the little press he still got, finding out about her before Heidi did.

Nathan ended up leaving after dinner which left Peter and Claire the dishes to wash, and though Claire had been sure that Peter's apartment had been where she wanted to stay, the awkward silence that followed made her rethink her decision.

Peter though, who had been watching Claire carefully dry the dishes as he handed them to her, looked transfixed, and he couldn't help at smirk.

"So you really didn't tell me much of what's been going on with you Claire"

Claire looked up slightly at Peter and then back down to the dish that she was drying in her hand. Her shoulders shrugged and she tried to hold in a blush, "Nothing really happened. We just moved to California"

Peter raised one eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

Claire inhaled deeply, he was her hero, so why was she having such a difficult time telling him that her father was a dangerous man that wanted to control her life?

"My dad didn't think it was safe that we stayed in Odessa. We changed our last names too to Butler instead of Bennett. It was weird at first, but I got use to it"

"Oh", Peter handed her the last dish and turned the water off. He turned around and leaned against the sink while leaning his elbows against the sink as well, "So did you meet anyone there?"

Claire immediately looked over at Peter who was smiling, and she couldn't help at blush at this point, "Well yeah…sort of. It's hard to explain"

"Oh come on! You have to tell me, I told you everything about Caitlin and Elle, it's only fair that you contribute to it too. It's like a balance, if you don't tell me, there will be this great unbalance between information, causing tension, distrust, annoyance, discomfort, and head issues"

Claire frowned, "it sounds like a disease"

Peter stretched his eyes, "Oh but it is! It's called the don'ttelluncleitis"

"I don't think I like the sound of that too much. And since when did you become my uncle?" she laughed.

The smile on Peter's face faltered a little, "Well Nathan IS your dad"

A circular oh formed on Claire's lips, and she stayed silent. For a few seconds she had completely forgotten that she was blood related to Peter. It just seemed so hard to believe when Nathan wasn't anything like him.

"Ok. His name is West, but Angela had him sent back with the Haitian, so I doubt he's going to remember me. And oh yeah, He can fly just like Nathan"

A small inquisitive look spread through Peter's face, "He can fly huh? Well you know what they say…little girls always look for guys like their dads"

"West is not like Nathan at all. He's sweet, he worships me, he worries about me, cares about me, he's tall…skinny…long black bangs…hazel eyes. He's very emo, but very reckless"

"You know…that sounds really familiar," said Peter putting a finger on his chin.

Claire shrugged, "Maybe you've met him"

Peter pushed himself up from the sink and stood up, "You never know. So, let me get you my room ready so you can settle in"

"No I can't sleep in your bed! It's yours, I'll sleep on the couch Peter"

He shook his head, "No I insist. You're my guest Claire, you have to"

"Fine. But just for tonight. Tomorrow I sleep on the couch, got that?"

Peter looked at her as if she was crazy, "We'll see about that"

…..

It was a Monday, but today Claire didn't have to go to school. Instead she was nuzzled under Peter's warm cozy blankets, on a soft and supporting mattress. She just laid there in a tight ball going over the events that had happened the previous day. She couldn't believe that everything seemed to have changed in just one day, and she was finally happy to have Peter back and alive.

"Claire?"

Claire frowned as she heard her name called. It wasn't Peter's voice at all, it was feminine and she was afraid of who's it belonged to.

"yes?" she said sitting up on the bed.

Angela walked in, as always with her prefect posture and a small forced smile.

"What are you doing still in bed?"

"Well what else would I have to do?"

"Claire, just because you have fled from your family and responsibilities in California does not mean, that we don't know a girl your age attends school. Now get up and get ready, we are going to go get you enrolled in school. Now hurry up"

Without another word, Angela swiftly turned around and Claire sat there stunned in the bed. Somehow that wasn't exactly how she had envisioned her morning starting.

* * *

Hey guys! finally i got time to post the first chapter! I know i sort of rushed this first chapter and peter came back, but it's because i want to get out of the way and go to the more interesting parts. so i'm sorry if the first chapter sucks! please review! I love feedback! 


	3. Episode 2

Let me first clarify that this IS a paire story, so don't worry there. and thank you for those of you who review, it really means alot to me! Reviews modivate me update faster and make chapters longer. Now I'll let you get to the chapter and read, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

He Was My Hero 

_Episode 2_

Ever since he had regained his memory, Peter had started picking up his medical books and had begun reviewing them again. He realized that being a hero wouldn't be able to support him, and there was this new found thrive inside of him to get into medical school. At the age of 27, he knew that he wasn't that far behind to be able to finish on time with the rest of his schoolmates. All who had proceeded into medical school.

He sighed as he turned the page in his textbook. Caitlin kept clouding his mind. She was back in Ireland now, but they were still together, which amazed him. She was so understanding to his situation and need to be back with his family, and he appreciated that in her. That was one of the main factors for the reason Peter had fallen for her, she was considerate.

Somehow, Peter hoped that he'd be able to maintain his relationship with Caitlin, even though they were thousands of miles away from each other. Truth be told he missed her, and he wanted to be in Ireland with her, but he wanted to be with Claire just as much. He would never dream of leaving Claire with Angela and Nathan alone. It was an unspoken truth that Claire was Peter's responsibility.

The front door knob turned and he looked over to watch Claire walking in. She had a scowl on her face, and was dressed differently than when she had left.

He recognized the attire immediately; it was the uniforms the girls at his prep school had worn. The same knee length stockings, mid thigh blue and black plaid skirt, and a gray sweater with a white collared shirt. Peter couldn't help at let a small crooked smile spread on his face.

"This is not funny"

Peter shrugged his shoulders and looked back down to his textbook, "I see mom enrolled you in East Prep…I went there"

Claire groaned and flopped herself on top of his legs on the couch. At first, it slightly surprised Peter, but he didn't mind.

"I hate that school! Everyone is so stuck up"

Peter nodded, "Yep…most awkward years of my life. Nathan loved it though, he was captain of the football team, quarter back, class president, he fit right in"

"How old were you?"

"Oh I wasn't in school at that time…he's like ten years older than me. When I got to East Prep though, everyone had these expectations of me being just like Nathan. Sadly I disappointed them all."

Claire's face softened, and she gave Peter a sad smile, "they just wanted to you to be a robot like them. Fuck them, they're all robots"

He had never heard Claire cuss, and it caught his off guard completely. Peter's perception of Claire was starting to change, and he could see that she wasn't one to stay quiet, she spoke her mind.

However, hearing Claire cuss made him laugh a little and he looked back down at what he was reading.

"What are you reading?" asked Claire, putting her hand on his inner part of his leg.

"Just…some stuff I have to go over in order to pass the test to get into medical school"

Claire beamed and squeezed his leg, "that's amazing Peter! You're going to be a doctor? That's perfect!"

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding me? It fits you perfectly. You can be my doctor whenever you want" added Claire smiling.

Peter had to fight back a blush, "You don't even need a doctor Claire"

She shrugged, "You never know"

There was something about the way she said he could be her doctor, that Peter found alluring. Just as the thought had crossed his mind though, he shook it off reminding himself, that Claire would never insinuate something as ridiculous as that.

Slowly Peter phased through Claire until he jumped up from the couch to a standing position.

"I didn't know you could do that" stated Claire stunned.

"Oh there's many things that I can do that you don't know about", teased Peter. He did a double take and frowned as he thought about the way that had sounded.

Claire played along though, smiling devilishly, "Like what exactly? I'd like to see what you can do that I don't happen to know about"

She had stood up and was standing a couple feet away from him now. There was something about the way she was looking at him that Peter felt wrong about.

After a long tension filled silence, Peter broke away from their stare and scratched the back of his neck, turning around to walk towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? It's time for dinner I think", he mumbled.

A sigh escaped from Claire and she followed him into the kitchen, removing her sweater, "Yeah I could eat the whole refrigerator"

Peter turned his head and raised a single eyebrow to give Claire an incredulous look, "You? Yeah right"

"Just watch me then. Make dinner and I'll eat"

Claire walked out of the kitchen, and wasn't able to hear Peter's retort. She picked up her things from the couch and went into Peter's room to change out of the schoolgirl uniform. She felt too constrained in the attire, and wanted to feel free and light. She took out some shorts she use to use for her cheerleading outfit in Costa Verde and a white wifebeater.

Getting out of the skirt was heaven, and as she slipped up the shorts, she got a little self-conscious about whether or not to wear them. There wasn't anything that looked wrong with them, they were just a bit short, and didn't know what Peter would think. Ultimately, though, she figured he was her family now, and she usually paraded around the house with her old family. So why not with Peter?

As she put the wifebeater over her head, she noticed a picture that was sticking out from under the bed. She went to pick it up and noticed that it was Peter standing next to a redhead, and kissing her cheek affectionately, with his arms tied around her waist. The woman was looking at the camera and smiling, she looked radiant.

_This must be Caitlin_, she thought to herself. Claire frowned. The way that Peter spoke about Caitlin, she'd imagined her to be gorgeous, but the picture portrayed anything but that. She knew Peter was her uncle, even if that sounded weird, but the truth was he was stunning. Peter was really good-looking, and there was no way around that, so she couldn't understand how he could have ended up with someone who wasn't half as attractive as he was.

Slowly, spices started making their way into her nostrils and Claire's stomach lurched. Whatever Peter was cooking smelled phenomenal. She dropped the picture on her bed, and let the spices guide her to the kitchen.

She inhaled them, and let out a joyous sigh when she saw what he was making, "Pasta, that really hit's the spot Peter"

Peter instantly turned around and looked at Claire suspiciously. When he was about to ask what she meant though, he was completely distracted by what she was wearing once again.

"Are those your night clothes?" asked Peter.

"Yep, much more comfortable than that hideous uniform, don't you think?"

"Comfortable? For you yeah" he mumbled.

"What's wrong Peter? Don't you think it makes me look hot?"

He frowned and dropped the spatula on the stove as he turned to look at her.

When he turned around though he noticed that she was laughing, "God Peter you should have seen your face! It was priceless! If it makes you so uncomfortable, I'll change if you want me to"

He shook his head and picked up the spatula he had dropped to rinse it, "No, I was just hoping that, you weren't going to go out in public like that"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not, this is just for home. So do you need any help?" Claire unconsciously twirled a strand of her hair.

"No, I pretty much have everything in control. You can, go set the table?"

Claire did as he asked, and set the table for the two of them. She went to the refrigerator and took out the only thing he had to drink…the wine that Nathan had brought over the previous day. She took out two wine glasses and poured them both a glass full.

The herbs and marinara sauce from the pasta was making Claire's stomach go wild. It seemed like the perfect meal to her at that moment, although that also could have been because she was starving.

Whatever the case was, when Peter poured some pasta on to her plate, Claire nearly dived in. she contained herself though, until Peter had sat down to eat with her.

"Wine? That's really grown up…"

"Well you are twenty six"

Peter took a sip from his wine glass and shook his head, "twenty -seven"

"When did you turn twenty-seven?"

"December 23"

Claire dropped her fork, "You totally didn't have your memory that day did you?"

Peter couldn't help at laugh at her melodramatic reaction.

"No I didn't, but it's ok. I really wasn't looking forward to turning twenty-seven. I'm starting to feel really old"

"Believe me Peter, you are anything but old"

……….

The next few weeks went by pretty fast for both Peter and Claire. Schooling at East Prep was much more difficult than she'd expected it to be. Peter had warned her about the amount of homework they assigned, but she hadn't really believed him. She had only been there a few weeks, but so far, she had three finals, two projects and an oral presentation, which she had to give in French.

Peter had been just as busy with the admission test to his medical school approaching. He spent most of his day at home studying rigorously so he could pass it. The only time he actually left was when he had to go get groceries.

He scratched his head trying to remember the term for fingers. He stared at them and wiggled them, thinking maybe it would help spark his memory.

"What are you doing?" asked Claire as she sat cross-legged next to him.

He looked up, "trying to figure out what we call _these_" He wiggled them again.

Claire took Peter by his shoulders, and said slowly, "We call those _fingers_ Peter"

Peter let out a stressed laugh, "I know that. But there's a medical term for them. I can't believe I'm so stupid. This is basic stuff, and I can't seem to even remember it. I'm not going to pass, I'm not"

Again Claire put her hands on his shoulders and shook him, "Snap out of it Peter, you've been studying for weeks, of course you'll pass. You know what we both need? We need to go out, and get out of here"

"No way, we can't do that"

"Why the hell not?"

"First of all, it's a school night for you, secondly…I have to study and you have homework, and what if-"

Claire laughed, and stood up, pulling Peter with her.

For someone who was really tiny, she sure had a lot of strength he thought. He let himself be pulled , and stood up, trying to put his hand through the bands he no longer had.

"So where are we going then?' asked Peter yawning.

"We are going to go…eat ice cream…and….watch a movie. So go get dressed while I do ok? You're attire should be casually dressy"

"But that doesn't make any sense…"

Clare didn't hear though. She had already gone into his bedroom and shut the door to change. Peter sighed and walked to his den, which had somehow now become his bedroom.

He looked around for anything that would suit her idea of casually dressy, but he didn't see anything. Finally, he settled on a white button up shirt with a black sweater to layer it, and some fitted jeans with his black shoes. With in a couple minutes he was out of his bedroom, and Claire stood there already waiting for him.

"You know…for a guy you sure take a long time to get ready"

"But…I only took like fifteen minutes"

"Which was ten more than I took"

Peter laughed and grabbed his coat, as Claire opened the door.

"I like what you're wearing by the way…very preppy"

"Thanks?"

"We also have to get Mexican food, they have the best little Mexican restaurant in Costa Verde, I love spicy food!"

"I have no idea you felt so passionate about food"

Claire shrugged, "I love food, so why not? Do you think we could get some apple pie while we're at it?"

Peter laughed and nodded his head, closing the door behind them. Claire locked arms with Peter taking him by surprise and he looked over at her and saw her big grin. The smile that Claire portrayed mirrored exactly what she was feeling.

It was evident to see that Claire was happy to be living in New York, even it was thousands of miles away from her family.

With a blink of an eye, they were standing in front of a movie theatre in Manhattan.

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked staring at the movies listed, "There's Titanic, A walk To Remember, Romeo and Juliet the new one, The Ring, Scary Movie, Eurotrip-"

"Huh? These are all old movies Peter"

He nodded, and yawned, "I know that…it's an older movie theatre that shows old movies. I use to come here all the time"

"Oh…well let's see Romeo and Juliet"

"Are you serious? Why not Scary Movie? Or Eurotrip? You should come see Romeo and Juliet when you're on a date…really"

Claire pouted and wrapped both arms around Peter's arm. The way she pouted made Peter loose his self-control. Claire was his niece, he didn't want to make her unhappy.

"Fine…we can watch it. You owe me though Claire"

What Claire did next, completely took him by surprise, she reached up and kissed his cheek softly, leaving behind the trace of her lips on his skin.

"You're the best Peter"

A goofy grin appeared on his face, and Peter couldn't help at blush slightly. He was starting to realize that he and Claire definitely did not have a normal uncle-niece relationship, but then again they hadn't met until recently, and couldn't just pretend they had known each other their whole life.

They got into the ticket line, and Peter took out his wallet to pay, Claire snatched it though when she saw a picture of the both of them, the day before the event at Kirby plaza. He had his arms around her and they were laughing at something that Nathan had said, they looked happy, normal, and most definitely not like uncle and niece.

"I remember this day! It was the day just before-"

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from"

They had reached the front of the ticket line, and Peter took out the money to pay. Claire though, made sure to keep her arm wrapped around his, even while he paid.

"Two tickets to see Romeo And Juliet please," said Peter placing a twenty on the counter.

The guy helping winked at Claire. He couldn't be any older than she was. He took the twenty from the counter and looked at Peter, "Date night?"

Peter frowned and shook his head, "No."

"Oh, ok. So what's your name?" the attendant asked Claire.

"Claire, yours?"

Peter turned to give Claire an incredulous look, she wasn't looking back at Peter though. Her eyes were focused on the guy.

"I'm Deacon, don't you go to East Prep?" he asked, handing Peter back his change.

"Yeah, you go there?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior, you're a junior right?"

Claire nodded, but Peter started pulling her towards the door.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you! Peter I was talking to him, why did you pull me away?"

"Claire there were other people waiting in line to pay"

"So?"

"So, you and that guy can flirt at school ok? But let him do his job right now"

Claire rolled her eyes, "I was not flirting with that guy Peter. We were just talking"

"Claire he was trying to pick you up, he thought we were on a date and he STILL was trying to pick you up. Is that the type of person you want to get involved with?"

They walked towards the line of the food stand.

"Are you kidding me? Peter you're just being ridiculous now, he's not even my type. We were just talking. You're being irrational. Not even Nathan would worry like you do"

"Well I'm your uncle it's my job to worry and to care about you"

"You know, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think I'm going to start calling you uncle Peter any time soon"

As Peter got their popcorn and ICEE drinks, he let out a laugh. They walked into the theatre and Peter guided her as they found their seats in the darkness.

"then what would you consider me as?" Peter asked popping popcorn into his mouth and turning to look at her as she gave her response.

"More like a cool cousin. Uncles are suppose to be old, and fat and have like bald hair, and they're like not gorgeous"

Peter nearly choked on the popcorn as she said that, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Peter! You swear like you don't know that you're hot. Which reminds me, I saw the picture of you and Caitlin"

"I do not think I'm hot, that's weird. You saw the picture of me and Caitlin? Isn't she beautiful?"

Claire shook her head, "Not really, you're much better looking than she is. You can do much better Peter"

"Well, I like her, so deal with it"

She scoffed, "Well if that's the case, then I think I'm going to go flirt some more with Deacon"

……….

Peter and Claire had now been living together for a month and a half. Nathan had gotten back into politics and still hadn't stopped by to see Claire or even asked how she was doing. What he did provide though, was income for Peter to take care of her. He kept telling Peter that eventually he'd slowly tell Heidi, but the moment hadn't arrived yet.

Claire by this time was now dating Deacon, they had been together for four weeks and moving quite quickly. They had both realized they were really compatible, liking the same things, being able to hold a conversation for more than ten minutes. Deacon had even started growing on Peter, just as Caitlin had started growing on Claire.

Caitlin had come over from Ireland to visit Peter. He had teleported her one afternoon, wanting her to meet Claire. At first Claire had been resistant and cold towards Caitlin, she didn't think she was Peter's type at all. As days had passed though, she'd learned why Peter was so head over heels for her, and had started accepting Caitlin.

She couldn't lie though, the truth was that Caitlin's accent got on her nerves. The way she spoke in her tender voice to Peter, almost always made her want to crack up. Claire could see that Peter didn't care though, he spoke back to her just as sweetly and lovingly. She could see that they definitely liked each other, and at then end of the day, Claire was happy for him.

"So is Deacon coming over for you today?" asked Peter drying his hair with a towel after just having gotten out of the shower.

"Nope"

"Are you going over to his place?"

"Nope"

"Are you guys fighting?"

"No, I just don't' feel like seeing him today"

Peter picked up Claire's legs and sat underneath them, holding them in his lap. Positions like these were completely normal for the both of them. Peter had never had a niece, and Claire had never had an uncle, so they were trying to figure out how to form an uncle-niece relationship.

"Really? If I had it my way, I'd see Caitlin _every_ day"

Claire laughed, and dug into her cookie dough ice cream cup that she was eating, "Then why don't you? All you have to do is teleport there"

There was an expression of focus on Peter's face. He was trying to decide how to put into words, why he wouldn't see Caitlin everyday. He didn't want to give Claire a wrong impression, or word what he felt about her, in a way that she would misinterpret it.

"Well, I'm sort of like your guardian I guess, so I have to be here to take care of you"

Claire instantly stabbed her spoon into the ice cream and set it on the coffee table, "you _have_ to? I didn't know you felt that way"

Peter chose his next words carefully, he could see that Claire felt hurt,

"You aren't a burden Claire, I enjoy spending time with you just as much as I do with Caitlin. I just wish she could be here all the time with us"

"Well honestly I really don't"

"Why?"

"Ok the truth is, her voice is annoying as hell. She speaks loud, the food she makes is ehh, and then when would we get our alone time?"

There was no doubt in Peter's mind that there was only one reason for Claire's sudden dislike of Caitlin…it had to be that time of the month. Nothing else could justify the logic behind spite.

"That's harsh Claire."

"You know what they say Peter? Bros before Ho's, and right now you're picking the wrong side"

The expression made Peter laugh, and he rubbed his face with his hands trying to understand Claire. There was never a boring moment with her, and her remarks.

"So you're my bro?"

"Of course! I mean not literally, I'm your family and friend, so yeah"

"What you're trying to tell me is that I should leave Caitlin?"

"Please"

"No"

"Petey…you can do so much better. I mean I never thought I'd agree with Angela, but you so can! And now that you're going to go to medical school, maybe you could find some hot girl doc and have cute little mini Peters and Dr. girls"

"Claire you are getting way too ahead of yourself. Stay away from my mom, it's not doing any good for you. Just give Caitlin more time. Please? Her accent won't bother you after a while, I promise."

Claire stared at Peter, and sat up, straightening her back. Peter was afraid that she'd start yelling again, and reprimand him about Caitlin, but instead Claire walked off into the bedroom closing the door behind her. She hadn't said a word, and Peter knew that it was worse than her yelling.


	4. Episode 3

**He Was My Hero**

Episode 3

Peter had become accustomed to going to spend time with Caitlin everyday. Just for a little while of course, because he couldn't feel safe knowing Claire was alone at home. Many different scenarios always crept into his mind, reminding him that while she may be indestructible, there were far worse things that could happen to her than dying.

When he said hi to Caitlin this time, she was different; quite a few things were different. Peter went to kiss her, and while she didn't object, she didn't want it either. That or, she was mad, but Peter didn't think he'd done anything to make her mad.

He held up her chin with his index finger, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", she breathed out. By looking at her, it was evident to see that something was wrong. Her whole demeanor was different and impartial to Peter's presence.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?" he peered again, hoping to be successful this time.

"Why can't you just stay Peter? Why do you go back every time?"

There were a few moments of silence that followed. Peter wasn't sure about how to answer, because he himself wondered that at times too. Why did he feel the need to protect Claire, when she had so many people that could protect her?

"I have to take care of Claire, you know that. She's living with me, she depends on me Caitlin, you know that"

She pulled herself from Peter and took a step back, but turned her eyes to meet his, "She has two families Peter, and she should be living with her parents, with your brother, not you. You told me that when you found out who your family was, that it wouldn't change anything, but it has. You told me that you wanted to be here with me in cork"

"I know," he whispered, "I know, but that was before I remembered Claire"

There was a slow scowl that came from Caitlin, and she took a few steps back, "Why is she so important to you Peter? She's just a _girl_!"

"She's much more than that Caitlin, Claire and I, we're-"

Disgust contorted on Caitlin's face, and she scoffed, "You're what? What are you two Peter? Aren't you family? Isn't she your niece? Do you _like_ your niece?"

"Stop being ridiculous Caitlin, Claire's my niece, and I told her I'd protect her. That's why she's living with me, because I'm the only that can protect her"

When they both didn't say anything for a few minutes, Caitlin grabbed Peter's face and kissed him, softly at first, then with more fervor.

Peter tried to kiss her back just as passionately, but what she'd accused him of, took over him, and he couldn't express the same feeling back. There was something new inside him, there was uncertainty, and lack of passion back. It was filled with new emotions, none of which were directed towards Caitlin, for she had just opened his eyes for him.

Their lips parted and Peter took a step back, exhaling a little. By this time, it was pretty clear to both of them. Caitlin's eyes got fury in them, "Leave Peter"

She didn't have to tell him twice, because before he knew it, he was standing in front of his front door, mentally kicking himself for putting him in the position he was in.

It wasn't necessary for Peter to feel like this. It was somewhere between incompetence and guilt. There wasn't a single word in the dictionary that would do justice to what Caitlin had made him realize he felt. He had to be rational with himself though, how could he be so sure she was right? He had been so convinced of his feelings for Caitlin, and now he was skeptic about them.

The way that she had so indisputably accused him of having _feelings_ for Claire scared him. He had never thought about Claire that way before. He shook his head, he had once, but that was before he had known they were related and he had put that past him. Everything from the night at her school, to the next day when he saw her in the jail cell, were gone, and he was over that small crush he had felt for her.

Peter shook all the strange thoughts out of his head, and turned the knob and opened the door slowly. With one look into the living room he almost wanted to shut it again, and run away. There was Claire, sitting on the couch listening to her Ipod in nothing but Victoria's secret polka dot boy shorts and a sheer pink camisole. The way that she was leaning her head against a pillow and had one leg bent, made a tingling sensation in his lower abdomen ignite.

He swallowed and closed the door behind him, making her turn over with a small frown, which quickly turned into a smile.

She ripped the earphones from her ears and jumped up quickly from her sitting position, racing to hug him.

Mentally he cursed. This was not the thing he needed right now, he did not need Claire hugging him like this when he was so confused. A small part of his mind was telling him to just wrap his arm around her bare waist and hold her like she was doing to him, but he shook the thought out. Peter wasn't going to let what Caitlin said get to him. She was _wrong_ so _wrong _he told himself. Claire was his biological niece, and there was nothing other than a familial feeling that he felt for her.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, Claire pulled out of the hug, though a smile was still plastered on her face.

"I've been waiting for you to get here all day. I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk about Caitlin, if you like her well that's your business, and I have nothing to do with that. I was just being stupid because I felt like you weren't going to be here anymore, but whatever makes you happy makes me happy Peter"

Peter forced a half smile, "Thanks Claire"

She gave him one last grin, and twirled around to walk back to the couch, were she had dropped her ipod. Peter's eyes were threatening to look at places he shouldn't. they were roaming the back of her shoulders, and slowly making their way down the back of her body. Her sensual movements locked his eyes on her and he found himself taking a step forward, entranced.

_no!_ he yelled at himself, blinking and moving his gaze to his bookshelf. There wasn't anything extraordinary about it, just all the books he had collected over the years.

"What's wrong?"

Peter immediately turned his eyes to look back at Claire. She was looking at him with inquisitive eyes, and a small concerned frown.

"Um. Nothing, I'm just-tired"

Claire stood in the same spot she had been standing and crossed her arms, which wasn't a good thing Peter thought. Because when she crossed her arms, she pushed up her breast making them appear bigger.

He inhaled and tore his eyes away, looking anywhere else but at Claire.

"Peter, what's wrong? It's noon, you can't possibly be tired"

He exhaled, but his chest felt tight all the same, "I had a fight with Caitlin, that's all"

"Oh, what happened?" Claire twirled one of her hair locks in her finger, biting her lip at the same time.

A knot formed inside Peter's throat and he swallowed, trying to slow down his heart beat, it was just a little too fast than usual.

"Nothing, just a stupid little fight. It was pointless" he mumbled making his way into the bathroom, and past Claire's hypnotic look.

He locked the door behind him and leaned against the wall putting his head back and closing his eyes. There was no reason for loosing his grip the way it was happening, and Peter didn't understand why he was letting what Caitlin had said get to him.

He hit his forehead with his fist trying to clear out the nonsense that was consuming him. Peter did not like Claire, he was not attracted to his niece, and he was sure of that.

_'you fucking pervert'_ he cursed at himself inside his brain. Peter's palms hit his forehead furiously, and stayed in place. His palms draped his eyes, and all that he saw was darkness. It didn't last long though, because his brain started forming images of Claire, her bare legs, tight stomach, perfect breasts….

"STOP IT!" he yelled unconsciously. Peter's carelessness won him a knock on the bathroom door by Claire.

"Peter, are you sure you're ok?" concern laced Claire's words, it almost lured him to open the door, but just as his fingertips touched the doorknob, he took a step back.

" Yeah…I'm fine Claire, just…fine"

Through the wooden door, Peter could hear Claire sigh and turn around, "Peter I need to ask you something"

"Does it have to be right now?"

He was in no position to be in the same room with Claire, not when his mind was swirling with indecent feelings about her. The attraction for her that he'd had at her homecoming dance was thawing and once again becoming alive, enthralling him with incestuous thoughts about her different body parts.

"Yes" Pressured Claire.

The black abyss of his eyelids consumed his eyesight once again and he took a deep breath. If he was going to go out to the living room to speak to Claire, he had to calm himself down. Peter had to throw out the thoughts inside his head, he couldn't look at her and think about what he was thinking about at the same time.

When he opened the door, Claire was standing against the frame with one leg rubbing her other calf lazily. She still wore the same attire, but what struck Peter the most was that she was biting her lip.

Now, growing up Peter had been the only teenager in his house. Nathan had been ten years older than Peter, so he didn't really remember how Nathan acted as a sixteen year old. But Peter was most certain that he at Claire's age, did not prance around the Petrelli mansion in just boxers.

"What is it?" The question had almost come out as a whisper instead of a firm question.

"When did you loose your virginity Peter?"

He frowned. Her question had been so blunt, so unlike the Claire he had met that night at her homecoming dance. Peter pushed himself past Claire and into the living room, and landed in the couch. If they were going to talk about sex, Peter needed to be seated. This topic was not going to be easy to discuss with Claire.

"Why are you asking me this?" again, another whisper. He was her uncle, his voice should have been firm and assuring. Mostly though, he should had denied her the topic, he knew it wasn't appropriate.

Claire sat next to him on the couch, sitting in an Indian style, with her legs spread apart, but folded at the same time.

"Because, I'm curious Peter, when did you loose your virginity?"

Peter couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lungs, and turned to look at her, wondering how she'd react. Yes he had never been that experienced when it came to relationships, but he had started his sexual relationships at a very early age in his life, maybe even a little too early.

"When I was fourteen"

"Wow, I'm lagging it," she joked, trying to laugh, but not succeeding. Instead letting out a breathy response. He could sense that there was something unsettling in her. She seemed nervous and restless, the way that she kept fidgeting her fingers.

"No Claire, you aren't lagging it. Don't even think about that, when the time comes, it will happen"

Claire shook her head, "you don't understand Peter"

His eyes focused on her forehead, there was a tiny dot of perspiration.

"What's wrong Claire? Did you-with Deacon?"

Claire's hands instantly flew up in defense, "No-no…I wanted to, but he didn't want to"

The conversation was going up and beyond what a normal uncle-niece conversation should be like, he knew that. Yet he couldn't stop himself from being curious.

"That's good"

"No it's not! I'm frustrated! I'm sixteen Peter"

He was baffled. This was not the Claire he had met in Odessa. This Claire was sexually frustrated, and obviously horny. Peter paced his breathing, he would not think about Claire and horny in the same sentence, he wouldn't. because once he associated both of them, he himself would begin to lust over it, and that couldn't happen, and wouldn't happen.

"Claire sixteen is a very young age to hav-"

"You just said you lost your virginity when you were fourteen, so I don't really think you should be telling me to wait. Who did you loose it to anyway?"

Again she kept fidgeting and playing with shirt, exposing her bare stomach and massaging it as she spoke to Peter. He couldn't take it, his body couldn't take it, it was already threatening to take charge, and now his self control was loosing. Watching her sit there and fumble unconsciously with herself was finally starting to affect the lower part of his body that he'd been afraid to wake up.

"Who did I loose it to? Umm… our maid. She was like eighteen and from France. Actually, Nathan set the whole thing up"

Claire's mouth formed an oh, and a mental groan went through his head.

"How was it?"

That was it. Peter knew when to draw the line, and it was clear that this was the point. He would not continue to have this conversation with his niece, Nathan's daughter. He jumped up, and was relieved that he hadn't gotten hard, to the point where it was visible.

"Claire, I think we should just stop talking about this. Are you hungry? Maybe we should go get something to eat?"

"No I'm not hungry. Just tell me how it is the first time you have sex, I want to be prepared Peter"

He didn't turn to look at her, but instead ignored her comment about not eating and walked into the kitchen to see what type of concoction he could make.

Would it hurt to tell her what to expect her first time? He wasn't doing her any wrong at that point, so fair this was just about the birds and the bee's…right? No. he shook his head, knowing Claire was probably looking at him and thinking about how senseless he looked.

"Everyone's first time is different Claire. I can't tell you what to expect"

She didn't retort. In fact, Peter didn't hear her make any noise after that. He turned and saw that she was no longer standing sitting on the couch, she had left, and he couldn't help at feel slightly relieved.

He turned to look back at his shelves, but all the thought about their conversation, and his conversation with Caitlin prevented him from thinking about anything he could make for them to eat. He sighed, and decided to call for take out instead. He looked through the information book, trying to decide what type of food to order, he wanted Chinese, but didn't even know if Claire liked it.

"Claire, what do you want to eat?" he asked as she exited her room, looking a little more at ease.

"Mm…Chinese. I want some chow mien"

A smile curved into his lips. Finally something was going right.

When the food finally arrived, Peter paid the delivery guy and put the food on the table, letting the sweet and sour aroma fill his nostrils until his stomach started lurching.

Claire came up next to him, and she seemed to mirror his hunger. He had no idea that they both shared a crazy obsession for noodles, and fried rice.

"I am starving", confessed Claire as she took out two plates from the cupboard, and brought them down to the table.

Peter snickered and shook his head, "You're always hungry"

They both sat down, and began to pick through their food…well Peter did. He had a very meticulous way about how he ate his Chinese food. Everything had to be in different sides, he liked it separate. Eating one thing at a time, and making sure it didn't mix. It was something that had driven Simone crazy, he remembered that.

Claire on the other hand though dug right into her food, leaving any sign of being bashful forgotten. She swirled her fork around the chow mien and glided it into her mouth enjoying the flavor of it against her taste buds, and trying to savor it.

There wasn't much talking at that point, Peter was happy about that. He hoped she would get over her obsession of the sex talk, and maybe ask about other things like anatomy, and physiology. Something that he knew more about and could talk about for hours without becoming uneasy or feeling inept.

Before he could start with his plan about turning their previous conversation into something educational, there was an unexpected knock at the door. Peter frowned and looked up at Claire, "Are you expecting Deacon?"

She shook her head, not taking the time to stop eating. He could see that when it came to her and food, nothing could get in the way.

He stood up a little fearful about leaving his food behind, half worried that Claire might eat it. Peter shook off the thought though, and looked through the peephole to see Nathan standing there by himself, with his hands inside his pocket.

Butterflies erupted in Peter's stomach, making him nervous all of a sudden, yet there wasn't anything he should be nervous about he mentally told himself.

Peter opened the door, "Hey Nate", he greeted him in a one armed hug.

"Peter, I tried calling, but there must have been something wrong with the phone line"

Peter nodded and stepped aside to let Nathan walk in. he closed the door, and turned to see Nathan frowning at something.

That something was Claire, seated at the table, still wearing her underwear, and see-through shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note:** for some reason i'm starting to get into this story alot. So you guys will probably see frequent updates of this story. Please let me know what you think! i live off of reviews, they feul my motivation for writing. I really appreciate all who do review! I might be adding another installment of Heroes High too soon, i'm not sure of it though. let me know what you think!

-Ari


	5. Episode 4

**He Was My Hero**

Episode 4

The eminent silence that was over them had fastened Peter's heartbeat and he was positive that it was the loudest thing in the room, next to Claire's chewing. She sat at the table, completely ignorant to the fact that Nathan was staring at her in complete shock of her attire.

"Hi Nathan", she said rather thoughtlessly, evidently not caring that the whole scene looked wrong.

"Claire, Hi" Nathan's response was curt and tensed, but Claire didn't see that, only Peter did. After years of living with Nathan, and growing up with him, Peter was able to detect the slightest flicker of discomfort in Nathan, and this was no different. Nathan held his smile, showing his politician side, but turning gracefully to look at peter and put a hand on his back softly. Right when he was about to say something though, Claire jumped up and fanned herself.

"Phew finally the AC started working! You know if it wasn't for Peter, I think I would have died in here. Somehow I managed to brake the heater, so the apartment overheated, but Peter got here just in time to fix it, plus he brought food"

Nathan looked over to Peter for confirmation, and Peter nodded giving him a small nervous grin. He didn't know how Claire had made it sound so natural, but it had worked. Nathan looked completely relieved, that it had been the heat that had Claire dressed in such a fashion.

"Good, for a second, my mind was drawing ridiculous assumptions," Said Nathan laughing heartedly.

Peter gave him another grin, but swallowed, feeling all too relieved. He knew he shouldn't have felt bad to begin with, they hadn't been doing anything wrong, but it felt better than having to tell Nathan that his daughter was sexually excited, and had been talking about doing the deed with him. Well not with _him, _but her desire to do it with Deacon.

"You're funny Nathan, anyway I'm going to go take a shower so you guys can talk," Claire announced walking out into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

At this point, they became silent and Peter realized he'd never felt this nerve-racking with Nathan next to him. There was a cloud of shame and disgust that hovered in his mind, and made it hard for him to look at Nathan straight into his eyes.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" he asked scratching the back of his neck and moving towards the couch to pick up the remote he had lazily dropped on it.

Nathan looked surprisingly hurt by the question, "What, I can't visit you anymore? When did this start happening Pete?"

"It's not that Nathan, its just that you usually come baring bad news. So what is it this time?"

"Nothing…nothing at all, I just need you to keep Claire for a while longer. Heidi and I are trying to work things out, and it's not going to work if I bring up Claire out of know where, she wouldn't' understand. I just need more time, can you do this for me Peter?"

He knew that he should say no. Peter knew that the situation he was living in with Claire was anything but normal, then again he thought, nothing about them was normal. Nonetheless, he nodded his head, he would never be able to say no to Nathan. It was his weakness as a younger brother, you always had to listen, and this wasn't any different.

Whatever illegitimate feelings he thought he was feeling for Claire would just have to evaporate into thin air and deal with the fact that he was suppose to be taking care of her, and just that. He would not cross the line, the thin line that he felt was wearing down with every breath that he took.

_Later_

Things had cooled down in the week since Nathan's abrupt visit. It was almost as if the whole sex talk incident hadn't happened at all. Peter and Claire both went back to their schedule as usual and hadn't talked about it since.

He was quite relieved about that, he didn't know what he would have done if Claire had continued to bombarded him with questions pertaining to sex. Claire was sixteen and he was sure that she'd already received the sex talk from her parents. Yet, the way she had been asking about it had been with yearning, not curiosity, and she'd been asking him, not her parents.

The way her lips had been pink and wet from licking them so much stood out in his memory, they looked soft and tender. Peter shook his head as he waited in the elevator to reach his apartment. As much as he tried, he couldn't channel out the voices in his head that went off when he thought about Claire. It was as if there was a side commentary telling him what to do and pointing out the thousands of things that were attractive about Claire.

Finally the elevator doors opened and brought Peter back into reality. He yawned and told himself everything would be fine. He would keep the subject of sex locked up and away from their day to day conversation for the remainder of the time she was staying on him. It would be completely off limits.

Once Peter opened the door to his apartment and saw Claire sitting on his couch holding a book, those promises to himself were thrown out immediately. He read the text on the cover of her book _The Joy Of Sex_, and looked away almost too fast.

Claire put down the book and smiled up at him running to wrap her bare arms around him. Again, she was in her cheer shorts and a tight fitted top. It was better than her last outfit, but not by much.

As he breathed in her scent, he closed his eyes taking it all in. Her scent was a combination of flowers and some type of perfume that he saw her put on often. On other girls it wouldn't have fit, he wouldn't have liked it, but on Claire it just worked. He couldn't help thinking that it was some type of aphrodisiac, luring him into her and making him want her.

"I'm glad you're home. It was raining and I was afraid you'd get wet like me, I got so wet Peter," she whispered into his ear. While that sentence had been completely normal, the way she had said it had been anything but that. She placed a slow and soft kiss on his cheek and retreated back on to the couch, to resume her reading.

Peter closed the door behind him, and took a deep breath, telling himself that what she had said hadn't meant anything at all. Claire was simply worried for his well being, and that was all.

"No, I didn't get wet," he managed to mutter through his tightened chest.

Claire smiled and brought her legs up to the couch so she was sitting on her knees with her legs slightly separated, "there's so much information in here Peter, you have to sit and read with me"

Peter froze, there was no way in hell that he knew he could sit next to Claire and read the book. Yet, Claire had the ability to take away the bit of self-restraint and willpower he had left, and he found himself sitting on the couch, and somehow Claire had managed to jump on to his lap and put her back to the corner of the couch so they were at the perfect angle to look at the book together.

She squirmed in his lap, and Peter started wondering if anything of which she was doing was purposely being done. He closed his eyes and willed himself not to think improperly and cause a disturbance between the both of them. Claire though, was doing everything in her power to make sure that didn't happen. He knew she was probably just trying to get comfortable, but the way that her hips moved in his lap was making him stir and feel things he shouldn't have been feeling with his _niece_.

"Look Peter, it says some people don't find the missionary position that fulfilling. Do you?"

The look on Claire's face was completely innocent, as far as she knew she was asking a simple question. That wasn't the case with Peter though, he was looking far too into it than he should have been, he knew that. His chest lifted as his breathing became harder and he swallowed, "its ok I guess"

Claire shrugged and continued reading, occasionally stirring in his lap.

"When you want to orgasm, simplest positions are often the best…do you agree?" again Claire turned her head awaiting Peter's answer.

Now more than ever he was having a hard time breathing, maintaining himself calm and listening to Claire with her never ending disturbing questions. It didn't help that she kept shifting all her weight downward, causing his libido to start stirring awake from its sleep.

"Umm, yeah sure"

Again Claire turned towards the book and licked her lips before continuing to read, "it says here that if you get in a straddling position, it causes friction and in the right angle, extreme pleasure for the both," Claire abruptly shut the book, and straddled peter, so that she was facing him with her arms locked around his neck.

Their eyes met, and Peter unconsciously let his hands wrap around her hips, it came disturbingly natural for him. Claire leaned forward to his ear and whispered, "This is called the lap dance position"

Her sultry voice and movement of her hips caused him to close his eyes, and let out a nearly audible groan. The hot of her breath against his neck was enough to turn him into overdrive and he was sure that she could feel the bulge underneath her growing. Claire pressed her chest against his and just breathed into his neck.

There was nothing wrong about what they were doing, yet, but it felt like it. He was crossing onto a forbidden territory and flirting with the idea of intersecting into it completely. All he needed was one slight push from Claire and it would be enough to let loose of any moral senses he had left.

Claire began to rock her hips down against his slightly, and Peter let his head fall back instead of forward and taking her mouth into his, it was all he could to restrain himself. Any minor movement and he knew that the next thing he'd know they'd be in his bed, and he would not be held accountable for that, not when she was arousing him so much.

One of Claire's hands slid down his chest slowly until it met his belt buckle, and he shuddered lightly, knowing all too well what she wanted now. This wasn't anything innocent anymore, it never had been. She had strategically managed to trap him beneath her and in her control.

Before he had time to object, his belt had been thrown across the room, and he felt her unbuttoning his jeans slowly. At that point Peter knew that he needed to do something, instead of sitting back letting Claire have complete reign over what was happening.

Both of Peter's hands made their way to his face and he rubbed it groaning, "God Claire, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer though, just continued to undress him. Her hands worked swiftly on his zipper, pulling it down with great force and exposing his boxers. He felt her hand fall upon his cock and he nearly chocked, the feeling of having her touch him heightened his desire for her.

A red light finally went off in his head though, and Peter realized exactly what was happening. Claire was his _niece_ and he was letting her touch him in a way that he most certainly knew was not acceptable. It nearly killed him but, he grabbed her by her hips and sat her beside him while he stood up, and buttoned his pants up again.

"I'm so sorry Claire," he couldn't look at her, but just searched for his belt.

Claire stood up and carefully wrapped her arms around him again, taking his willpower away. Peter swallowed and closed his eyes. Her touch, scent, breath, voice, it was all too much. He was trying his best to do the right thing, he didn't want to be responsible for ruining her. She was only sixteen, he had to keep reminding himself that.

She sure didn't act like a sixteen year old though. Caitlin had never aroused him in this way before. Sure their sex and attraction had been pleasurable, but when he saw Claire, it was just all too much. For some reason he just knew it would be better, and he didn't have any doubt about it.

"Peter, stop it. Just take me, Please," her words were laced with a sweet magnetic plea that he couldn't ignore. Again he found his hands gliding down the back of her shirt until the had landed directly on to her hips, and underneath her shorts to her bare skin.

Claire took the opportunity to push him down onto his couch again and she straddled him, this time taking his lips in hers, and in full command. It was full of yearning for him, and he could feel it.

Once her hand was on his pants again, he let her take the lead. Whatever she was doing was working for the both of them, and he had no problem with that. If he was going to give in, he was going to let her be the one to take the blame, not him.

She broke away from their kiss to look down and it was evident that she liked what she saw. In all the excitement Peter couldn't help himself anymore and cupped her face and brought it to him, pressing his lips hard against hers again, and groaning as he felt her explore him. He felt her wrap her hands around him and stroke lightly, making it hard for him to do anything but just enjoy it.

Gradually she made her way down until she was looking up at him from a sitting position on her knees. Peter felt his face flush and he let his head fall back again, satisfaction overtaking him like a drug. Every caressing touch from Claire was making him become harder, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

'_I will not sleep with her'_

The more he told himself he wouldn't though, the less he thought he'd be able to listen to himself. Not when Claire was stroking him like that.

He turned his head down to see her opening her mouth, it was inches away from him. But as she inched closer a knock on the door awakened his sedated conscious.

Claire looked up at him with his manhood in her hands and threatened, "Don't answer it"

Peter shook his head and picked up Claire from under her arms and moved her aside, pulling his pants back up. If anything he knew the knock on the door was some type of sign to prevent him from committing the sin that had been right before him. He grabbed his belt from the floor and speedily put it back on, mentally cursing himself for letting the situation go to that degree.

His eyes didn't dare turn to Claire, he was too ashamed of what had just happened, and looking at her would only make himself loose again, because Claire was like his very own poison ivy.

With his sinister feelings set somewhat aside, Peter walked forward to the door, and tried to calm himself before opening it and exposing his flushed face and bulge in his pants.

As his mother stood in front of him, he didn't know whether to feel relieved or horrified that she was there. He had always known there was something sinister about his mom, but at the moment, he felt as if she was his savior. If it hadn't been for her, he didn't know how far the affair that he and Claire had, had would have led to.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked rather out of breath.

Angela Petrelli didn't answer, merely pushed Peter to the side and walked into his apartment, as if there was something she was after. He closed the door behind the both of them and was surprised to see that Claire wasn't there anymore, it relieved him.

"Where's the girl Peter? Where's Claire?" the tone of her voice frightened him, it was menacing and threatening, nothing like his mother at all. Which was why he shrugged his shoulders, and swallowed, trying to somewhat convince his mom.

"I think she went out with her boyfriend"

Angela's glare did not flicker and her stare remained on Peter's face. He bit his lip, he was still trying to overcome the emotions he was feeling, and having his mom stare at him with such an accusatory expression was not helping him at all. He knew she could sense that he was hiding something, his mom could always detect the smallest of lies he told.

"I can't have her here, you can't even take care of yourself. Nathan told me this would just be temporary, but it's far beyond that now. She needs a stable environment, not to live with someone who's just as irresponsible as her."

For the first time in a long time, he actually agreed with her, well sort of. He knew that his apartment was definitely not the best place for Claire. After today it was pretty clear that they couldn't live together. At the same time though, something about letting Claire go live with his mom seemed so cruel. It was clear that they had never really gotten off to a great start, and couldn't see how they could both live under the same roof. The truth was that Claire was very much like his mother, opinionated, blunt, and both demanded attention, which was how he knew that two people like them could not live together.

"Mom, Claire doesn't want to live with you, just let her stay here"

"Did _she_ say that Peter? Or are you just trying to be her hero again? This isn't about what Claire wants, it's about what's best for all of us. We have to pay for your brother's foolish mistake now." Angela walked towards the door and looked back at Peter, "Don't make the same mistake your brother made Peter, it will have further consequences."

After her last word, she was gone, and Peter was stuck in his living room wondering if his mother knew about what had been going on only minutes before her arrival.

There were light footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Claire with a tear stained face standing behind him. she had heard the complete conversation that he had with Angela., there was no doubt about that. Which was exactly what finally lured the inappropriate thoughts out of his head.

Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around Claire, feeling protective of her all over again. When they touched this time it wasn't sexual, all he wanted her to feel was secure.

"She doesn't want me here Peter. Sometimes I wonder if I was stupid to come to New York and leave my family behind"

"No Claire, it wasn't stupid. I feel better knowing that you're here safe with me. I won't let her take you anywhere, ok? I promise, I'm going to take care of you until it's time for you to move into Nathan's house"

Claire's head immediately shot up and frowned at Peter with glistening tears down her face, "I don't want to move in with Nathan Peter. I just want to stay here with you," with that being said, Claire lay her head on Peter's chest, and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly.

A laugh escaped from Peter and he let his arms drop onto Claire's shoulders as he pushed her away slightly, "I don't think this the right place for you to be. Once Nathan tells Heidi about you, I think you should go with him"

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" it was evident to see that there was hurt in her voice. The last thing Peter wanted to do was hurt her, he just wanted to protect her. He didn't want things to get to far with her, and do something they'd both regret later.

After a few seconds of silence and staring into each other's eyes, Peter decided to do the thing that was best, in her interest.

"No, I don't"

* * *

**Author's Note:** thank you so much for those of you who review! If i get alot of reviews, i'll update again on friday. i hope you liked this chapter, i thought after all the drama between claire and peter in all my other stories, you guys deserved this ;), please tell me what you think! 


	6. Episode 5

**Author's Note:** Ok just to warn you things get heated in this chapter, but because of the rating here i couldn't go all the way so if you MUST read the unrated version of this chapter go to my livejournal here's the link: http://jetsabul. . Please review and tell me what you think! i'm getting some writer's block and reviews would really help for desole and he was my hero. now...enjoy... :)

**

* * *

**

He Was My Hero 

Episode 5

Why? Claire kept asking herself that question over again. Why had she thrown herself at Peter like that? Her frustration was driving her crazier than she already was. She had lied to Peter, it hadn't been Deacon who had stopped them from going the whole way, it was her.

She just couldn't find Deacon attractive in that way, he didn't turn her on, not like Peter did. Just one smile from Peter and she could feel her knees get weak. The worst part of the whole ordeal was that she didn't know where the feelings had come from. One minute he had just been her Peter, her hero, but it had unexpectedly changed into lust for him. A fascination to know what his muscles felt like, and have his hands on her.

Claire bit her lip thinking about how he'd wrapped his arms around her thighs, she wanted to feel that again, and the teaser she had gotten wasn't enough. Her body still screamed for more, and the way she was feeling wasn't changing.

There was still that little nagging in the back of her mind though that was mad at him. He had told her he didn't want her there, but Claire knew that he had only felt the need to say that because Peter was a gentleman. He was noble and felt the need to protect her, she got that, and she wanted to respect him back as well, but she couldn't control what she was feeling.

It was around midnight, but Claire knew that Peter was still sitting at the kitchen table studying one last time for his exam to get into medical school the next day. Claire let out a sigh, and told herself this would be the last time she threw herself at him, she just needed it, needed him.

First though, she was going to get ready, she couldn't go out there with just her normal pajamas on, no, she had to change for Peter. Claire jumped out of her bed and went to Peter's closet, which had now been converted into hers, though he still had some of his clothes in there. Once she saw it, she pulled it out immediately. It was a satin robe that she'd brought with her from Costa Verde.

West had given her the satin robe with a night gown in hope of scoring with her, but she'd been quick to deny that. There just wasn't anyone that seemed to be in the same league as Peter, just the thought of him and Claire found herself biting her lip. The thought of the kiss she had shared with Peter fired her up more and she fastened her pace to find the rest of her outfit.

Tonight she was going to get what she wanted from Peter, related, or not.

……….

Anatomy. That was easy, hew knew it. He should have no problem acing the exam tomorrow, Peter knew that. Yet he still felt pressured, if he didn't get into medical school, it would all be for nothing. If he didn't get into medical school, he'd be stuck being a hospice nurse. Not that there was anything wrong with that, in fact he loved it, but he just wanted more.

Peter wanted to make his mother half as proud as she was at Nathan. He wanted to see the smile she had when she looked at Nathan, and at how accomplished he was, Peter wanted that.

"Hi"

Hearing Claire's voice distracted him from his thoughts, and Peter looked up to greet Claire back. He was about to respond, but the way she was standing there, with her black lacy lingerie and a white satin robe made him swallow. Peter instinctively looked back down at his study guide, and frowned, "Hi"

He would not look back up, he would not react, Peter knew all too well what Claire was trying to do, and he wouldn't give in. yet, somehow his eyes managed to go from the kitchen table to Claire's legs.

"So what are you doing?" she asked innocently, it wasn't innocent, he knew that, it was all part of her evil plan to seduce him.

Peter licked his lips and sighed, trying to figure out just what he had been doing before she bestowed him with her beautiful presence. Claire was so bold that she stole away all his attention and made it impossible for him to think about anything but her, and what little clothes she had on.

"Umm, the-I-I'm studying" he managed to get out feebly

Claire took a step forward and put her elbows in front of her as she rested her weight on them. Her breast protruded making them all too visible for Peter to stare at, which was probably what she wanted in the first place, he thought.

"Do you need help studying?" Claire ran a finger over the textbook in a luring way, a way only she could.

He didn't need help, he actually had everything under control, which was why Peter couldn't understand why he was nodding his head, when he clearly should have told her no.

Swiftly Claire sat on the table in front of Peter, with her legs wide open, and a mischievous smile. She grabbed one of Peter's hands and moved it so that he was holding her chest, right under her breast, she did the same with his other hand, so that they were both on her.

"What's this bone called?" she asked not taking the grin off her face.

Peter swallowed, and licked his lips trying to think, but all he could do is stare at her breast. He blinked his eyes a couple times and responded, "your ribcage"

Claire nodded, and led both their hands down to her thighs, on the inside and she let Peter take hold of them, "what are these?"

Words suddenly couldn't form in his mouth, and he couldn't talk, all Peter could do was remember to breath. It took him a long time to finally get out the words, "your ilium, better known as pelvis"

Claire moved in close to Peter and whispered into his ear, "Very good, you get a prize for that"

He could smell her flowery scent again, and it drove him crazy. He felt like she was drugging him with her aura, but he didn't mind. Peter didn't care if she took all his self restraint away.

He felt himself shake and had to clear his throat before continuing, "What's my prize?"

The robe Claire was wearing fell onto the table, and she was left in her black lacy bra and her tiny black boy shorts. The material was see-thru and Peter could see her hardened nipples behind the bra. His eyes were so focused that he hadn't realized Claire had slowly made her way on to his lap and was now facing him.

There was something about the way that she had gracefully done it that sent chills up Peter's back. It's as if she thought about every move she made, it was strategic. Peter closed his eyes and felt her lips meet his throat. Claire planted slow soft kisses on it, but they were full of craving, he could feel it.

It was a craving that she was sending him through the kisses, and making him long for her in return, for his libido awakened once more. The moral part of his conscious was back, telling him what he was doing was wrong.

"Claire this is so wrong," he slurred softly.

One of Claire's free hands went down to his pants and started massaging him, making him want to groan. He could feel himself starting to harden, and he didn't want that, he wanted to go back to the time when he didn't feel this way about her.

"I don't' care, just take me Peter"

Through all the sensations Claire was making him feel, he managed to shake his head, "No, this is wrong and you're a virgin"

Claire's hand made it's way through the material of his pants, so that she was firmly gripping him as she whispered against him, "just take it away Peter, that's all I'm asking for. Just take me once"

Peter's heartbeat rose and he knew that he was shaking from nervousness, but he put one hand on her waist, and let her kiss him.

"Just once ok?" he murmured back with his eyes closed enjoying the bliss his was in. he couldn't see it then, but he could feel a huge smile grow on her face as she kept planting sloppy kisses on his neck.

Her grip around him got tighter and as she stroked him he let a small moan out. It was all beginning to be too much and he knew what he needed at that moment, what they both needed. Peter lifted Claire up so that she now had her legs wrapped around his torso and he carried her, while she continued to kiss him.

They made their way to his bedroom, which was really hers now and he carefully placed her on it. He lowered himself on top of her and started kissing her deeply, while she removed his pants. Her desire for him to be naked seemed funny to him somehow and he let a laugh escape him and into their kiss. Peter had never met a girl in such a hurry to loose their virginity before. Then again he thought to himself, there was no one else like Claire.

He helped her shed his pants down on to the floor and she did the same to his shirt, leaving him stripped of all clothes. Somehow he managed to get one of his hands down to her underwear and started tugging at it, now knowing how desperate she had felt in needing him nude. Claire could sense his own aggravation though, and helped him get her free out of the constraints of her lacy underwear. They looked at each other and that's when Peter broke and stopped denying Claire.

……Later

His head lay on her chest, and he closed his eyes as he felt Claire's fingers go through his hair. Peter didn't know how Claire knew, but his hair had always been his sensitive spot, feeling her fingers through his hair would make his stomach grow with sensation all over again.

Neither of them said anything after that, there wasn't much to say. Going into it he had clearly told her it would just be once, and that was it, no more. But after having her, Peter didn't know if he'd be able to keep himself from her again, not after what they'd just shared.

_Later_

Claire bit her lip thinking about the previous night. She frowned looking down at her science work in front of her, but she couldn't concentrate in school. What would have made sense to her before, now looked like just scrambled symbols and numbers.

She knew the teacher was talking to them in front, but she just kept her fist griped at her seat, trying hard to pay attention and failing miserably. All she could think about was Peter's touch, and his kisses, just feeling him completely.

'_its just sex'_, she mentally told herself. All she felt for him was a sexual attraction, she didn't want to let herself feel anything other than that. Claire knew that everything else had to stay the same, and that they'd never talk about their single satisfying affair that they shared.

Next to her Deacon moved his hand onto her thigh and squeezed it.

Claire turned, and she saw him mouth, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him a pathetic fake smile, knowing it wasn't believable, but he left it alone, and she was happy for that. Claire wasn't quite sure how she'd be able to explain to him that she was getting turned on by her uncle. Peter didn't look at all like an uncle though, no, more like a terribly hot cousin, a distant cousin.

Once the class was over, Claire was the last one to collect her things and walk out, seeing Deacon wait for her leaning against the wall. She gave him another small smile and thought that if she'd never met Peter things would have been different, and she would have been satisfied with him.

Deacon was hot, she was sensible enough to admit that, but all his hotness couldn't compare to Peter's classic handsome look. There were things about Peter that no one else, especially Deacon would ever have. His lip that swayed to the side and gave him a crooked smile, his black long bangs, that he'd cut off now, his eyes. Claire bit her lip trying to clear her mind out. It wasn't going to do her any good to think about him in school.

"What's wrong?" asked Deacon putting an arm around her shoulders, as a good boyfriend would do.

"Nothing" Claire plastered a smile on her face, hoping it was convincing enough.

There was a small frown that grew on Deacon's face and she saw as his blue inquisitive eyes searched her, "Claire…I feel like all day you've been so distant and in your own world"

She shook her head, she couldn't explain it to him. There was no way anyone would understand for that matter. Claire got on her toes and gave Deacon a kiss, assuring him that nothing was wrong.

"So are you still up for that party tonight?" he asked feeling a little more at ease.

"Yeah, I am"

That's exactly what she needed, something to distract her. She would go to the party and just interact with kids her age, and try and forget. Forget that peter was her uncle, forget that they had slept together, and forget that she couldn't have him anymore.

_Later_

After four excruciating hours in one chair, and one bottle of room-temperature water, Peter had finally finished his board exam. It had been easy after all his studying, and he'd known all the answers, but it had taken him so long because his mind had kept drifting from the questions to Claire.

Right after Claire and him had finished, he'd left the room, taken a shower and had left her alone in her thoughts. There had been so many things he wanted to say to her, even do to her again, but he'd had enough self restraint to make himself leave the room.

He unlocked the door to his apartment expecting to see Claire waiting for him, but to his complete surprise she wasn't. after closing the door behind him and dropping his text book on the coffee table he figured she'd be in his room, but she wasn't there either. In fact there weren't any clues that gave away that she'd been there yet.

Looking at his watch he realized it was six, and he knew for a fact that school was out. It might had been many years since he had last attended high school, but East Prep had kept a very consistent schedule through the years and he remembered that school ended at 2:15.

Ultimately he figured that she must have been with Deacon, which was fine, he was her _boyfriend_. But as the word went across through Peter's mind, it sounded sour, like when his mother attempted to make lemonade. Angela Petrelli had always confused the salt with sugar when trying to be motherly. Peter had always insisted on letting her try, but Nathan would always complain and have the cook fix it.

Peter sat on the couch, suddenly out of things to do. Well he thought to himself, he did have things to do, he just didn't want to do any of them. He hated to admit it to himself, but he just honestly wanted to talk to Claire and clear out the air. He wanted to let her know that what had happened couldn't happen again, that yes it had been wonderful, but he just couldn't do that to her.

His eyes drifted closed, and he thought to himself that there was no harm in taking a small nap while he waited for her. After a long and restless night he needed a small rest.

The next time Peter opened his eyes the sun had gone down. He stretched his eyes open and yawned, looking around and realizing that Claire still wasn't home. He faced down to look at his watch which read 11:00 PM.

"Claire?" he called out, hoping she'd answer.

Yet there was no answer, and panic starting rising inside Peter. All he could think about was the million of possibilities that could have happened to her. Sylar was still out there, there was Adam now to worry about, and the Shanti virus. Not to mention that she could have been kidnapped just like himself.

No, he told himself, he wouldn't let that happen to her. He needed to find her, and make sure she was at least alright. He stood up from his couch trying to think of some possible way to locate her, which was when it hit him. He could locate him herself, he'd met Molly walker, he had her ability, the only problem was figuring out how to use it.

Peter closed his eyes and pictures Claire, her lips, her eyes, and then it was as if he was walking into a building. He could see teenagers all over drinking and smoking and dancing. Yet he still couldn't see her, so he kept walking, he saw Deacon sitting down looking angry, and that's when he saw Claire, dancing with someone he'd never seen before.

Peter opened his eyes and immediately teleported himself there, not thinking about it twice. He knew he was being overprotective, but having Claire out past ten without notice and someplace completely new to her didn't seem safe to Peter.

With a blink of an eye and Peter was standing at the entrance of the party, searching for her. He looked onto the crowed and there she was, her hips moving with the music next to a teenage guy he'd never even met before. For some reason rage overtook him and he walked forward infuriated.

"Peter?" Called Deacon suddenly behind him aware of Peter's presence, he didn't respond though, just kept walking until he was right in front of both of them.

Once Claire realized that Peter was there, she froze, "What are you doing here?"


	7. Episode 6

**Author's Note: **Finally! it feels good to have another chapter finished lol. although i still feel like i have writer's block! i hope it's not too noticable. please review and tell me what you think! enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**He Was My Hero**

Episode 6

There had been times in Claire's life where she remembered disappointing her parents and feeling bad about it. She even remembered feeling embarrassed that she had socked Jackie and had gotten in trouble. The way that her parents had looked at her had stuck with her since then, but the way that Peter was looking at her now was something she'd never seen before.

His stare at her was torn, she knew that. It was a look between disappointment, fury, jealousy and sadness. Still through all of what he was feeling Peter didn't take his gaze off of her. He hadn't said a single word, but looking into his eyes was enough for Claire to know that there was going to be a serious talk once they got to his apartment.

Consciously she moved away from the guy she had been dancing with and followed Peter's lead as he started leaving towards the door. As she passed deacon, her eyes cast a glance his way but quickly looked away, not wanting a confrontation from him as well. Instead she followed Peter until they had gone out the door and around the corner of the apartment, in which the party was being held.

With a light touch to her arm, Claire felt as Peter teleported them back to his apartment. It always freaked her out when they did that, she felt the hair on her arms stand with the tickling sensation of time traveling. She thought it was crazy how with a blink of an eye they now stood in front of his fireplace in his living room, where silence had consumed them.

Peter took a step back from her and removed his hand from her arms, leaving the spot cold as if his arm belonged there. Claire swallowed and told herself this was not true, Peter's touch did not complete her, his touch was just gentle, and that was all. There wasn't anything about his fingers that pleased her, or made her heart flutter, nothing. One look at his face though and Claire couldn't lie to herself, he was the most gorgeous person on the earth.

"Why didn't you call?" it was a simple question, he didn't even seem mad, it was just a query, or at least it appeared that way to Claire. She swallowed, and tried to think up a response to a question she didn't truthfully want to answer. She bit her lip unable to think of one, and just watched as Peter turned t look at her with hurt in his eyes, "I'm sorry about last night, it was wrong on so many levels. I just didn't expect you to lash out this way. I think the best thing would be for you to go with my mom"

Living with Angela would most definitely not solve things, it would only worsen them, Claire thought to herself. Angela would only infuriate her and cause her to lash out even more, she would probably find herself on Peter's doorstep the same night. No, living with Angela would certainly not be the right answer. Claire bit her lip, there was an unsettling feeling in her stomach, and she didn't know how it had gotten there.

For some reason she looked into the kitchen, and pictured food which led to disgust. She felt nauseated over the idea of going to live with any other Petrelli. This was her home, she felt safe and secure with Peter, but most of all she felt like a fool for having seduced her own uncle. Claire knew the sexual attraction was still there, but also knew that it was wrong, and most of all Peter felt disgusted by it.

Claire swallowed and moved her eyes back to Peter, first his mouth, that without a smile gave no clue to the crookedness of it. Her eyes lingered to his nose that she could tell had been broken once or twice but still looked perfect in her eyes. Claire's eyes moved to his own, which now rested on the floor, not wanting to look at her back, but once Claire's eyes met his hair, her heart shattered a little. No more did his lustrous black bangs drape his eyes, instead he carried his short haircut that had made him look so much older. Claire found herself longing for those beautiful bangs that she could run her fingers through and move to the back of his ear.

Not having those bangs in front of her anymore made her chin tremble for some unknown reason to her. They had played in important part in Peter's life, he'd had them when he'd rescued her, and without them Claire felt as if Peter was incomplete now. Peter without bangs was like her without her regeneration, vulnerable. It was beyond Claire's understanding as to why he had cut his hair, couldn't he see that it was part of what made him so stunning?

Yet as those thoughts crossed Claire's mind, she sighed, and brought her eyes down to his, which were still everywhere else but on her, "Peter, I miss your bangs". if she hadn't had his attention before, she sure did now. Peter's eyes immediately met hers, and a small smirk appeared at the corners, though she knew he was fighting not to show it.

"Why?" He frowned, his hands were dug deep into his pockets, in a schoolboy way, that only he could pull off and look handsome. And though he looked handsome, Peter didn't give off the cocky impression that he knew he was simply stunning. That was another attribute that Claire loved about Peter, his humbleness.

Claire couldn't help at bite her lip at her thoughts about Peter. It was as if something had taken over her and she needed to be closer to him, so she took a slight step forward, increasing their proximity. His eyes darted to hers and frowned, as if knowing what she was up to, and instinctively took a step back.

"Claire…" his voice was airy and hesitant. Claire's previous thought about what they had done and how it had been wrong, went away the second he uttered her name. The next thing she knew, Claire had managed to push Peter down on the couch so she like the previous day was straddling him.

This position was now becoming quite familiar to the both of them, and as she ran her hand down the front of his shirt, and felt his chest move with his heavy breathing, she felt herself get aroused. It was incredible how things had changed for them in just a couple of days. As Claire brushed lips against Peter's, she was surprised to feel him kiss her back. Their mouths were in complete sync and Claire couldn't help at push his head down onto the head of the couch and bite his lower lip.

As their kiss deepened, she felt Peter put his hands around her waist and pull her in. Claire let her hands make their way to his belt buckle, but was startled when Peter instantly withdrew and pulled away from their kiss, "Claire, no. There isn't going to be another incident like last night. Ok?"

It angered Claire that Peter was so stubborn. It might have been small, but she could still make out the small bulge that had been forming in his pants. Feeling it against her thighs only excited her more, and she slowly took Peter's hand in hers. She led his hand under her school skirt to the inside of her thigh, right on over her panties.

"Peter, please." she half moaned, half begged. There was a moment when Claire thought he would cave in. the look on his face was indescribable as he just looked in the direction of his hand. with her hand on top of his, it slowly caressed her, making her bite her lip. After a few more moans from Claire, she felt him with draw and push her aside, standing up himself.

"This is ridiculous Claire, we can't keep doing this!"

Peter walked away shaking his head, and slammed the door behind him, as he walked into the den. Claire sat on the couch and sighed, he was right, it was wrong, but Claire realized she didn't care. Uncle, that's what he was too her, yet the word some how did not associate with peter, and what she viewed him as, no, he was anything but that.

After a few minutes, Claire stood up and finally made her way to her bedroom, discarding her school uniform and changed into her nightgown. Looking at the clock she realized that it was past twelve and yawned, not realizing how tired she was.

It was when Claire had undressed that she noticed that through her open window, it was raining outside. Goosebumps overtook her body and she quickly ran to close the window that was distributing the icy temperature through out her room. She couldn't remember having opened the window, as far as Claire remembered, it had always been closed.

As she got into bed, the images of her whole day ran through her head like a broken record player. It had started out fine, but she didn't understand how Peter had immediately known where she was or why he'd been so upset. She had only been dancing, it wasn't as if she was sleeping around with other guys.

Even under the massive amount of bed sheets that Peter had provided for her, Claire still found herself cold. The cold temperature from outside had turned her bedroom into a refrigerator, and was keeping her awake. Closing her eyes, she could picture Peter laying next to her and intertwining her legs with him to keep her warm.

That was when a tiny smile spread across her face. Yes, she knew it was wrong, that she'd already thrown herself at him, and that he'd taken refuge in the den away from her, but the greater part of her was already standing up. Claire knew to expect Peter to throw her out of his room, and there was no doubt that he'd call his mom and tell her that Claire should move, but for that night, she decided to try again.

The wood floor in the living room creaked as she tiptoed across it, and Claire bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was for Peter to hear her walking towards him. She slowly pushed the door to the den, and saw that he had already fallen asleep. His blanket covered the lower part of his body, leaving his bare torso and chest viewable to Claire.

Carefully, Claire closed the door behind her and carefully slipped next to him, on the tiny twin sized bed. She held back a giggle, thinking it was weird to see him sleeping with such a stressed face. When she thought about it, he always had a strangled expression upon him, as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Claire supposed that in a way he did. Being an empath came with great responsibility, but then again there was no one better in the world to have been bestowed with such an ability other than Peter.

Staring dreamily into his face, Claire got under the sheets, and intertwined her cold feet with his, which automatically jerked a little. Once they stayed, Claire enjoyed the warmth of his soft skin upon hers, and found herself kissing him. His lips were soft and warm, and just what she needed, and again Claire found herself unable to stop. Even in his sleep, Peter drew Claire in to him like a magnet, and she couldn't control herself.

Every part of his body was stimulating against her touch, and she wanted nothing more than to feel all of him. She wanted to feel him in everyway possible, and be taken by him completely over and over. After a couple minutes, Peter's own lips started responding to hers, and had started kissing her back slowly, and cupping her face.

Claire smiled, through their kissing, knowing that he was probably still asleep. For if he had been awake, he most certainly would have pushed her away at that point. It was wrong to take advantage of him in that way, she knew it, but she still couldn't help herself, not when his lips were pressed so hard against hers.

One of her hands went down to his pajama pants, where she could feel the pressure growing. Claire parted from their kiss, and slowly made her way under the blankets, and straddled his legs.

By this point Peter was sitting on one elbow and rubbing his eyes with his free hand while yawning and looking down, "Claire? What are you doing?"

"Shh", she motioned with her finger to her lips. Once her hand was inside his pajamas and around him, Peter didn't object. Instead, he laid his head back down on the bed, and moaned as Claire ran her hand down him. He jerked to her touch, and grabbed him tighter around her hand, until he was completely awake and hard against her touch.

Claire bit her lip, she was completely new at this, but Peter brought out a side of her that wanted nothing more than to please him and be pleased. The resistance that Peter had, had earlier that night had been completely broken, and she stood straddling his legs in command.

She slowly put her mouth over the rim of him, and carefully sucked deeper, feeling Peter thrust towards her slightly. A low and slow grunt escaped from Peter, only enhancing Claire's own libido. She'd known that in the end he would loose his self-control. As she was caught up in her thoughts though, Claire felt Peter grab her under her arms and lift her up to level with him. He somehow managed to get her underneath him, and started kissing her again.

Claire spread her legs under the blanket but realized she was still in the confides of her own shorts. She could feel Peter tugging at them, and obliged, helping him discard them aside. That was when he thrust in to her slowly, but kept kissing her, not saying anything.

There wasn't much to be said, in the end their un denying sexual attraction for each other always won, and there was nothing Claire could do to stop it, nothing she wanted to do to stop it. And as much as Peter denied it, Claire knew that he wanted her just as much, and he was showing it.

He was thrusting in slowly, not like the previous night, where it had been fast and rough, no, not now. Now it was as if Peter wanted to make sure that he enjoyed every blissful second of their intimacy and each other.

"Oh god", Claire moaned out when Peter thrust in particularly deep, she bit her lip as she felt him kiss her neck softly. His hands on her hips were enough to drive her over the edge, that was exactly what she wanted, to be touched by Peter. Claire could feel herself getting tighter as he began to thrust in quicker. There was groan to every move he made and it drove Claire insane, to hear him in pleasure while he fucked her.

If there was one thing Claire was sure she couldn't live without, she knew it was Peter, and being with him. There was nothing in the world that could compete with the bliss of having him in her, and kissing him with such craze and vigor. Even as she came and he kept going, Claire didn't want it to stop. Although, as she wished for that, Peter gave one last animalistic thrust and fell on top of her panting slightly.

Claire pulled him up to be level with her and smuggled against his chest. Again, neither of them said anything because there wasn't anything to say. Neither of them knew what could be said after just having committed incest yet again. Instead, Peter responded by lightly draping his arm around her and letting her head fall against his beating chest.

In his own way, Claire knew that he was saying it was ok, that just for this night, it was ok.

_Next Morning_

There was a persistent ringing next to Peter, interfering with his much needed sleep. He also thought that if he kept sleeping, then Claire would eventually wake up and go to her own room. He didn't want to get up and have her wake up and have some awkward conversation. He didn't know how to begin to talk to her anymore. Things between them had changed drastically over the last few days, that he didn't know where they stood anymore.

Yet as the phone continued to ring next to the bed, he knew noticed Claire stirring next to her, and figured there was no reason not to answer the phone anymore. Peter yawned and cursed when he looked at the caller ID, Nathan Petrelli. His heartbeat tripled and started pounding against his chest as he pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Pete, it's me. I need you and Claire to come to dinner with Heidi and me. She doesn't know yet, so far as you and Claire know, she's our cousin ok? I want her to get to know Claire, before I just push her into our lives"

Peter turned to look at Claire yawning and smiling next to him, "Umm…yeah, of course"

Her hand had dived under the sheet, through his pants and was once again gripping him. It was uncomfortable to be talking to Nathan while his daughter was busy giving him a hand job. He couldn't imagine the things Nathan would say if he had known what was really happening in his room at that second.

"Peter? Is everything ok?" No everything wasn't ok, in fact nothing was ok. At the moment he had his daughter at his side, playing with his little friend.

"Yeah, uh-everything's fine" he managed to choke out through his moaning throat. Claire had started stroking him, and he wanted nothing more than to groan in pleasure.

There was a silence in the phone line, and peter tried his best not to give away the true nature of his state, "Ok. Well, remember, this afternoon be at the house, we're having an early dinner"

Peter agreed and hung up the phone, turning his attention back to Claire, who was grinning at this point. He knew he shouldn't have, but he let his head fall back on his pillow and let Claire massage him.

"Who was that?" she asked as she continued to stroke him tightly, taking all his self-restraint away. When he was in her hands, she knew she had control, he couldn't object to anything she asked. And when he lost his last bit of willpower, he was hers. He was beginning not to be bothered by it though, Claire knew how to please him in a way that not even Simone, who'd had experience could do.

From the way that her golden locks dropped over her face, to her lips that he went crazy for, Claire was just eye candy for him. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was no doubt his niece, he would have slept with her the minute he woke up from being dead. Seeing her shed tears over his body.

Peter licked his lips and closed his eyes trying not to come at that very seconds in Claire's hand, "I-it was Nathan, we have to go to dinner with him tonight. He's going to introduce you to Heidi, but as our cousin"

Claire almost instantly removed her hand and sat on her knees looking at Peter with an infuriating expression. He knew it was wrong, and that he should be happy that she'd taken her hand off of him, but Peter just wanted to take her all over again and have his way. He'd sworn to himself that he'd n ever get to that point but he couldn't help it anymore. He had to ask, "Why did you stop?"

"Why is he introducing me as his cousin?" she had now crossed her arms, completely oblivious to Peter's request.

"Because he wants to slowly ease you into their lives. Think about it Claire, how do you think that Heidi would react off the bat if he just told her you were his daughter?"

Her silence proved his point, and Peter sat up taking her into his arms and pressing his lips against her own, "So what are we going to do right now?"

Claire pulled away from the kiss and trailed a finger down his perfectly structured abs, "I'm going to school"

Without giving Peter another warning, Claire jumped off the bed, and raced out his room, leaving Peter fully aroused. He laughed when he thought about how ironic it all was. She had been the one to pursue him and want him, and now the tables were turned, for some unbeknown reason to him, he wanted her more than ever.


	8. Episode 7

**He Was My Hero**

Chapter 7

Peter waited outside Claire's school for her to get out. Something about waiting for her on that precise day felt different than any before. Perhaps it was because he hadn't really picked her up before, or that they were now having an incestuous relationship, but whatever the cause, he was there now.

There was a tiny smirk at the corners of his lip, and he licked his lips to try and wash it away. He knew that an uncle should not have been so ecstatic to be picking up his niece. A niece who had that morning been teasing him in his bed. Peter reminded himself that he was there solely because Claire and him were going to go have dinner with Nathan and Heidi.

There wasn't going to be anymore rendezvous between him and Claire that day at all. He knew he should have been telling himself that it wouldn't be happening anymore _at all_, but that was highly unlikely if she continued to live with him. Claire had made it clear that there was a sexual attraction between the both of them, and didn't seem to care that they were blood tied.

The bell rang and Peter looked onward towards all the students that were exiting through the front doors of the school. It was the same school he had attended nine years ago, and nostalgia hit him. His first kiss had been on the steps at the front of the school, where Claire now stood with her own boyfriend, kissing him.

A small pain shot through him, and jealousy invaded his body. He supposed he couldn't help feeling slightly jealous that she was still with her boyfriend while she slept with _him_ daily. It shouldn't have mattered though, he knew he should've taught himself not to feel the way he felt for her.

When Claire's lip locked ended with Deacon, she turned with a smile, but as her eyes landed on him, it grew into a full grin. Peter's heart leaped and he mentally cursed for having that sort of reaction towards his niece. Without giving her boyfriend any notice she ran forward until she got to Peter, and stood right in front of him with the same grin she'd had on before.

"You came to pick me up", she nudged, in an innocent manner, but her eyes said exactly the opposite. They yearned for him now, with such a passion that fire ignited inside and told him that she wanted him there and then. Peter again had to remind himself though that, that wasn't happening that day. They were strictly platonic, and were going to have dinner with Nathan and Heidi.

Yet something told Peter that this day would not end well, because he found himself pulling her towards him and making them invisible from the world to share a light kiss. It was airy and simple, meaningless even, because they weren't attracted to each other like that, and Peter knew it. It was just a kiss that symbolized how happy he was to have her there, to have her convince him to do what they did, yeah that was it.

It wasn't that he was lying to himself, because he was already in a too screwed up thing with Claire for it to mean anything more than that. If he wanted love he'd go back to Caitlin. Claire was just…there, he supposed, yeah, she was just there, and as twisted and sick as it was they were a comfort in each others arms. He was merely a blanket to her as she was to him, and this kiss was acknowledgment of that type of bond that they'd formed, it meant nothing more than that.

Peter ignored the butterflies in his stomach because it was sick enough that he was in this mess, he didn't need to fall in love with her as well. Besides, Claire was only sixteen, how could he have possible fallen in love with a teenager? She was immature and loud, and always said what she thought, she wasn't at all like Caitlin, who was reserved and carefully thought out what she had to say. No, Claire was the complete yang to Caitlin's ying. Claire would burst at him for anything and convey what she was thinking, Claire didn't hold back. Which was why there was no way that he could possibly find that attractive about her, she was just a girl.

His _niece, _was what she was more importantly, not just a girl, a blood related real life niece. The thought suddenly turned sour in his mind, and he pulled away from their kiss. The disappointment on Claire's face couldn't have been more obvious as she sighed, and simply took his side while they walked. It was as if she could feel the uncertainty and tension that had instantly overtaken him.

"So when's this dinner thing?" Claire broke the silence that was contributing to Peter's second guessing his emotions. She seemed rather unmoved by it, then again Nathan hadn't done anything to win Claire over. No scent of kindness came from the words he spoke to her, the few words at that. Peter understood why she was still half bitter half hurt towards him, he'd lied and hadn't seen her to date. He himself had been starting to doubt that Nathan would ever invite Claire to live with him before he had gotten the surprising phone call that morning.

"It's in an hour, at my mom's place", he said rather numbly to her, which of course she took note of. Her footsteps had stopped completely, and held his arm, almost making him fall from the un-expectancy of it. He looked back at her and contorted his face into a frown, not comprehending what had conveyed her to halt without notice.

Claire's face had formed sort of a dreamy half smile, and as she bit her lip, Peter couldn't help at wonder what it was exactly that was going through her head. Sure he _could _have read her mind there and then but it wasn't worth it. Why ruin something so precious as privacy for Claire? They might have known what each other looked like unclothed and in the light, but they both still deserved some type of concealment to themselves.

"Peter…I sort of left something at your apartment, can we go get it really fast?" she was full of yearning. What ever it was that she had left had obviously been important. In the back of his mind though, a small voice warned him that maybe this plea wasn't as innocent as he thought. He waved that thought out though and his less judgmental side won, as he nodded to Claire, embracing her and quickly teleporting them back to his apartment.

The minute they were back in his living room it was too obvious not to see what Claire's true intentions were. She crushed her lips against his and pushed him down on to the couch. She straddled him as if it was what she had been doing all her life. It wasn't unpleasant in the least, but Peter had promised himself that it wouldn't happen that day, and regretfully pushed Claire off of him to stand up and regain what little self control he still had.

"Why did you do that?" she whined a bit. He expected it, but at least she knew what it felt like to be teased with. He really hadn't appreciated the way she had oh so easily left him fully erect in the morning. He shuddered thinking of how horrible it had felt to simply had been left like that, and he turned the corners of his mouth slightly into a smirk. She still didn't know what _that_ had felt like, and Peter definitely thought a spoonful of her own medicine would fix it just right.

He made his way to her on the couch, and watched as she furrowed her brows trying to understand how he was coming on to her now. The first contact he mad was with her face. His lips crushed hers with such fervor that he himself was feeling a stir below. It was going to come back to hunt him, he knew that, but she had asked for this.

Peter's hands slowly let themselves go down to her waist and under her white school shirt, to her silken bare skin. His fingers trailing her skin until they got to his desired location. She shivered as he let them wander to her breasts, and a moan escaped her lips. He'd let her be in bliss a little, after all she'd done exactly the same to him. Peter's mouth found it's way to her neck and he planted sloppy wet kisses on it. He felt her moan, and he let on hand slid underneath her skirt to feel the inside of her thigh.

Claire shuddered against his touch and closed her eyes. His hand crept ever so slowly to the inside of her panties. He wasn't surprised to feel that she was already somewhat wet. Pushing against her clit, Claire fell against the back of the couch and groaned in pure bliss. He knew exactly how and where to touch her, it was perfect.

That is until he pulled his hand away, with his triumphant grin. She looked up with a fearful expression of what was happening and swallowed, "Why d-did you stop?" her breath short.

He shrugged, and stood up walking over to wash his hands in the bathroom, but keeping that smile in on him. He was happy, he actually felt triumphant. Peter wasn't the victim anymore, and he actually liked that feeling, being in control and all. He heard Claire's footsteps coming towards him, and he instantly turned invisible, fearing her wrath.

"Peter that was _not_ funny!" she was fuming, and that was evident, but it only amused Peter more. He moved behind her while she desperately searched for him. His hot breath on her neck was an instant indication for her. She turned around and threw out her hand to grasp him, but Peter had already moved away. Claire let out a low screech in desperation and rolled her eyes, "Peter Petrelli stop this right now!"

There was something about the way she ordered him that Peter couldn't help at laugh at. Claire was a sixteen year old girl and a spoiled one at that, by the sound of her voice. Nevertheless he did agree that their little charade was well over with. He made himself visible in front of a scowling Claire, who shockingly didn't throw herself at him. Peter looked at her mangled outfit, and smirked, "You should change for the dinner"

Claire huffed and crossed her arms as she walked into his bedroom, "You're evil" he heard her murmur. He sighed and rubbed his temple, thinking that at least she knew what it felt like to be toyed with. Hopefully next time, she wouldn't be so fast to leave him in the middle of her teasing him.

_Later_

Growing up in the mansion had been an everyday life thing for Peter, and really didn't see what the intimidation of it all was. Claire on the other hand still shivered with uncomfortable ness as they entered through the foyer. She clung to Peter as if she was his shadow in fear of being left along in a room where everything was alien to her. He looked back to see her centimeters away from him with an unpleasant nervous face.

He was torn between being happy that she was finally out of her comfortable zone, and yet at the same time he didn't like to see her so vulnerable. A breath caught inside him and he was close to taking her hand and reassuring her it would be ok when Angela appeared before them, with what must have been a forced smile.

"I see that you've finally come out of hiding Claire. I've been trying to get Peter to come around so we could move your things in but he tells me that you like it there". there was something eerie about the way she spoke and chose her words. Angela Petrelli was a mysterious woman that quite honestly at times frightened Claire.

There was a lingering thought in her head and she hated to draw attention to it, but she felt that the look in Angela's eyes knew. As if Angela knew what secret her and Peter held. She swallowed and looked away hoping that Angela wouldn't see into her and know what her son and granddaughter were really up to. She hid because she didn't want her to know the real reason why she didn't want to move out of Peter's apartment.

Peter seemed to sense in on that and broke the silence between the two women, "Mom, leave her alone, it's her decision where she chooses to live"

Angela pursed her lips and Claire could see the instant fire that shun through her eyes, "A sixteen year old does not choose where to live, she is _told _where to live Peter. I don't like the way you think you can over throw my authority either. Claire you will pack your belongings tonight when you get back to Peter's apartment, and I will pick you up promptly tomorrow afternoon, and that is the end of that"

Claire looked on to Peter for some kind of support, but all there was there was a defeated look. She could see that no one would oppose Angela Petrelli, once she gave her last word. So she nodded her head and a smile instantly reappeared on Angela's face inviting them towards the formal living room where Heidi and Nathan where already waiting for them.

Claire had never met Heidi, and really hadn't given much thought to what she would look like, but as she shook her hand, and Heidi embraced her, she certainly hadn't thought that Heidi would be kind. She had really expected to see a younger version than Angela, anything, just not what stood in front of her.

"Claire, I've heard so many good things about you, it's great to finally meet you", she pressed, taking a seat next to a now clean shaven Nathan, who was looking around awkwardly.

To this, Claire really didn't know what to respond. It had been so long since someone besides Peter had been genuinely nice to her that she was caught between what to say and how to react. So she smiled timidly and took a seat on the opposite couch hoping Peter would join her, but he didn't. Instead Peter sat in the lonesome loveseat, away from the rest.

Claire let Heidi and Nathan do most of the talking, afraid that anything she might say could ruin what falsity Nathan had told Heidi.

"So how exactly is it that you're Nathan's cousin?" she surprised Claire by asking.

She froze, she didn't know what to respond or how. All she knew was that she was suppose to be distantly related, but in no way did she know what story Nathan had swirled up.

"She's actually not directly related to us. My parents were her godparents, but this past winter her parents passed away in an accident. It's why my mom has decided to take her in."

For a moment Heidi was silent and stared at Claire with such concentration that she was sure that Heidi already knew Nathan well enough to realize this was all a lie.

"I'm so sorry Claire, that must be horrible"

Claire breathed and played with her fingers, trying to avoid looking into Heidi's piercing blue eyes, "It's ok"

Heidi shook her head almost at once and quickly took a seat next to Claire. She'd never felt so bad about lying before in her life, and she had Nathan to thank for that. It scared and hurt her to see to what degree he would lie to try and win Heidi back.

"My own father died when I was very young Claire. I know how traumatic it can be". Heidi took Claire's hand and smiled at her, her own tears threatening to escape.

Claire returned her smile, feeling her heart jump at how horrible the whole situation was. There was one thing she knew for sure and that the Petrelli family was twisted and that she was part of it.

_Later_

Peter couldn't say that the day was going exactly smoothly, because that would have been a straight out lie. But compared to how he had thought it would have turned out, it was actually going quite well. Claire had been a natural when she'd had to improvise into Nathan's lie, which was truly bizarre when he thought of it.

Their five course meal had ended rather well and Claire had managed to keep her hands away from him, it was more than what Peter could've asked for. It's not that he didn't like her hands, because of course he did, every part of her actually, but he just didn't want those petite hands anywhere near him while under his mother's supervision.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, both Claire and Peter stepped out into the chilly Manhattan night. They both didn't really know how to address what ever had happened in their. As Peter looked over to Claire, he could see that she was not very happy about the way it had gone.

"What's up?" Peter asked tucking a strand of Claire's hair behind her ear. Her face was absolutely distraught and it only broke him inside, in a way that he couldn't understand, or wanted to even.

"I don't want to live with _them_, your family is seriously screwed up Peter", she crossed her arms, not wanting to look at him. He knew she was mad at the fact that he hadn't fought back at his mom for her.

"Claire, this is your family too, whether you like it or not. Besides, I think that you coming to live with my mom and Nathan would actually be good. You'll get to bond with him, don't you want that?"

Claire was about to retort but instead smirked and got on her tiptoes to whisper into Peter's ear, remembering that they were still in front of the Petrelli Mansion and not wanting to risk anything. It would have been a lie if Peter said he hadn't felt a rush go down him feeling her hot breath against his earlobe. To any by-passer their secrecy could have certainly looked innocent and insignificant, but only they knew the true meanings behind it.

When Claire had finished her private message into his ear, she backed down biting her lip, and trying to keep that too well known smile off her face. Peter on the other hand felt his ears get hot and swallowed trying to level his voice and keep his demeanor cool. Under no circumstances did he want Claire to see that she had gotten to him.

"I think _we've_ bonded enough Claire"

To say that a pout appeared on Claire's face would have been an understatement. It wasn't just a pout, but a combination of things that didn't really swell well with Peter. Peter was a grown man and he certainly didn't think that he should be intimidated by an unstable teenager's emotions.

They teleported back to his apartment and Claire immediately took turn to go to Peter's bedroom. He frowned but was elated that for once she wasn't trying to jump him. Another _slightly_ smaller part of him was disappointed for an unknown reason. It could have been that it was the last night that they were going to share in his apartment, or that he was just use to her company now, whatever it was though still stung.

He took refuge on the couch and turned on the TV. It was something that he usually didn't do, and in the back of his mind he knew he should have actually gone to study or done something that was related to him getting into medical school.

Despite the day not having been filled with action pact excitement, he was considerably tired and felt his eyelids closing before him. For a few minutes Peter did feel sleep come into him and sweep him away, but a tugging at his pants brought him back, and he saw Claire impatiently trying to unbuckle his pants.

Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up, "Claire stop it, not right now" he half slurred half murmured.

She gave no hint of stopping though, and continued to pull down his pants until he was left in his boxers. At this point while he was still sleepy, he's adjoining member below seemed to be wide awake and completely aware of all the attention that Claire was now bestowing on it.

"_Oh fuck_", Peter hissed completely awake feeling her mouth take him completely. For a few minutes that's how it went with Claire at her knees and Peter sitting on the couch, but he didn't know how long he could hold with out completely exploding. That was why he took Claire by her waist, and though he'd promised himself countless times that this would end, he thought one last time couldn't' possibly hurt.

Not to his surprise, she was already panty-less, and as he slid into her, a serene feeling filled him completely. Claire was straddling him, and her movements were so fast that Peter, had to hold her hips. His hands involuntarily helped her body move up and down his cock and she let out a small moan.

Peter could feel her wetness coming down her thighs and falling against his legs, which only made him pump into her faster and pound her against him deeper. Yes it was wrong and twisted and they were both eventually going to need a lot of psychological help, but at the moment did it really matter? No.

This was their world, and they were caught up in the sweet escape of each other.

* * *

well here it is! watcha guys think??? mauh to all those who take the time to review! I love you guys:-D

-Ari


	9. Episode 8

so i totally know where i'm going with this ok? its just taking me a little while to get to that point lol anyway i hope you guys enjoy it! :D

* * *

**He Was My Hero**

**Chapter 8 **

Living with Angela and Nathan was turning out to be the very nightmare that Claire had envisioned. She no longer got up when she wanted, ate what she wanted _when_ she wanted, or did whatever she wanted to do on her spare time. Her schedule was completely controlled by Angela and truthfully, Claire felt suffocated.

Everyday she woke up, it seemed as if they day was already planned out, and it went by quickly, until Claire realized it had been a full two weeks since she had moved out of Peter's apartment and had even seen him. All she had now was the last memory of the wonderful morning sex in his bed with coffee and him actually putting his arm around her while they talked about normal things in bed.

Not now though, now she was standing next to Heidi at a conference that Nathan was having, all in hopes that he would regain his high political image. So far everything seemed to be going well, his party had given him a lot of support after his almost fatal accident. The thing that Claire most appreciated though was the fact that no one really questioned her about who she was or where she was from. Lying to Heidi was one thing, but having to do it to the press seemed like becoming a pathological liar to her.

After Nathan had finished giving his speech, they both went to take a seat at their dinner table, and Claire mentally cursed wishing she hadn't taken the shoes Angela had given her to wear, they were without a doubt the most uncomfortable shoes known to man kind. The only reason she had really decided to wear them was because they were truly gorgeous, and what woman wouldn't have want to wear Christian Louboutin stilettos?

It was all worth the though, the minute she saw Peter walking through the overcrowded tables, making his way to them. She could tell that he'd been letting his bangs grow back out, and couldn't help at smirk thinking she might have had something to do with it. When he finally made it to their table he smirked and sat down, trying to avoid her gaze.

Claire couldn't help grinning at the fact that his nerves got the best of him. She knew why too, for some reason he felt guilty about whatever was going on between them, but the truth was that she didn't care, she liked it.

"I'm so glad you could make it", Heidi said, with her gorgeous smile that Claire envied. She still couldn't grasp the fact that Nathan had such a beautiful and _nice _wife. She didn't know whether to be happy over the fact that she had one sane person in the Petrelli mansion, or feel sorry that Heidi had gotten involved with such a corrupt and psychotic bunch.

"Yeah, Nathan asked me to come", he smiled briefly, still keeping his eyes off Claire. His uncomfortable-ness was so obvious that she couldn't help at roll her eyes._'Don't look so guilty'_

, she stared at him with a big grin on her face, but Peter only looked at her for a second before downing the glass of champagne that was placed before him by the waiter.

"Are you ok?" Heidi frowned, and extended her hand to lay it on top of his in a concerned manner. Now, Peter wasn't Claire's and she wasn't his, she understood that; they didn't even like each other, it was just sex, but the way that Heidi was touching him certainly had made something inside Claire ignite with jealousy. It was all very strange, because she hadn't even felt jealous with Caitlin, who had been fucking him. Heidi was only his sister-in-law, yet Claire felt this sudden urge to smack her hand away from him.

Peter must have read her mind, because he snatched his hand back and pretended to cough and covered his mouth, "uh yeah, great, fine"

Heidi frowned, but gave him a small not too believing smile back. She quickly brightened up her face and looked over to Claire, "Are you happy to see Peter Claire? From what Nathan told me, I hear you two get along really well"

The question caught Claire off guard just as she had raised her spoon to eat some of her soup, but she put it back down and opened her mouth not really sure of how to respond, "I…guess?" she shrugged her shoulders vaguely.

'You guess?" snarled Peter, contorting his face into a slightly hurt expression. Claire batted her eyelashes, slightly worrying about how to respond to that either, couldn't he understand that she couldn't say 'yeah of course I miss fucking you' right in front of Heidi?

They stared at each other as if in some sort of competition until Heidi broke their silence and put her hand on Claire's shoulder lightly, "Oh you two, quit it. Of course she misses you Peter, all she asks about is you", she cooed.

Claire swallowed, and looked down at her soup, feeling her cheeks blush. The last thing she needed was for Peter to find out she had an incestuous crush on him. The sex was one thing, it was just sex, but having actual real feelings for him, that was a complete different story and it was going too far, past the lines of morality and sanity. Claire let her eyes go in search of Peter and turned back down quickly to her soup once she saw a triumphant smile on his face.

"Only because Monty and Simon ask me where he is", Claire finally corrected Heidi, so Peter could see that under no circumstance was she interested in him, other than the sex.

His smile faltered but only for a second and he retorted, "I'm sure they do"

After a while Nathan joined their table and broke out into a conversation of asking Peter about his schooling and how he should really think about going to work for him. It was all very unexciting and Claire couldn't help at yawn from boredom. She felt as if she might truly fall asleep right on her soup, while Nathan continued his ever so mind-numbing speech.

Peter sensed this and yawned himself too, "Nathan, its getting late I think I'm going to go home. I have classes early in the morning"

Claire bit her lip wondering if it was some type of signal or she was just imagining it. Either way though, she didn't really care. It was her opportunity to go home and not have to hang around and listen to any more ice aged men talk about politics and the economy. She looked over to Heidi and her heart went out to her, wondering how she was able to take such boring conversations and still look as if she was deeply interested in whatever topic they were talking about.

There was really only one thing that would make someone devote themselves that much and Claire was afraid it must have been her love for Nathan. That was another thing that She didn't understand, how could Heidi love Nathan after everything he had done? She wondered if Heidi even knew of all the devious plans that he and Angela had concocted together.

She yawned again and felt Heidi rub her back, "Oh honey why don't you go with Peter? We'll pick you up on the way home"

Claire swallowed and looked at Nathan, "Yeah I guess? I know the both of you don't like these things that much anyway", he shrugged. That much was a bit of an understatement, that much meant 'oh I don't like you that much' but it didn't do justice to how she felt about the conference what so ever.

On the other side of the table Peter must have been reading her thoughts because some of the champagne he was drinking flew out his nose in an attempt to stop his snort.

"Are you ok?" Heidi asked, and Claire nearly rolled her eyes at her mother-ness. It wasn't that she didn't think it was nice and caring, because it was, but for some reason she couldn't get around her jealous monster that kept growing inside of her. She wanted to scream and tell her to not even look at Peter because she might strangle her, but somehow she managed to remain calm and look down at her ice cold clam chowder soup.

He nodded his head and looked at Claire momentarily, "Fine"

After a few more pushes from Heidi and a couple grunts from Nathan, Claire and Peter were on their way to his apartment sitting comfortable next to each other in the cab. They hadn't really spoken yet, finding no real topics to talk about. Which was weird considering all that they had been through.

The truth was that Claire herself was quite nervous, and she couldn't really figure out why. It wasn't that she liked him because she didn't. it was only the sex, and she had to keep reminding herself that. She was starting to think that they really didn't have anything in common. In fact if they had gone to school together Peter would have probably been one of those geeky kids that were in drama and wore black with suicidal songs on their Ipods.

She looked over to Peter and sure enough he was looking out the window, completely ignoring her gaze. 'Typical' Claire sighed and slowly inched a smirk on her face. She turned her so she could really take him. All those months he'd been gone he'd gained muscle, and it was really clear now. There wasn't anything wrong with that, if anything he'd really needed to, but she missed his thin body. There was something so attractive to her about the way he'd been tall and skinny. Claire couldn't help at bite her lip just thinking about it. She sort of dug his old sickly look, and she had never been attracted to that before.

Her hand unconsciously inched closer to his thigh, and she couldn't help it, she really couldn't. Something about having him close by and remembering all those things he could do to her just turned on some animalistic instinct in her, and it couldn't be stopped.

Peter turned to look at her and she bit her lip, letting him see what she wanted. Claire's eyes focused and she could see his adams apple move up and down as her hand glided further into his lap. He didn't brush her hand aside, but at the same time didn't really react. But she supposed that was better than any rejection, what his actions told her was that he was desperately trying to resist her.

When they pulled up to the curve, Peter got out first almost instantly, maybe thinking that if he got away from her, his desire for her would too. But as they were on their way up to his apartment, she slipped her fingers into his belt loop and he closed his eyes and Claire grinned, his resistance was thinning.

Once inside his apartment, Claire made sure that the door was locked before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her. she felt him sigh loudly, and turned around to plant a kiss on her neck. She was slightly shocked, but turned on more than anything. His hands slid to her waist and he pressed her up against him hard, and kept sucking on her neck while he led them to his bedroom.

Her skin prickled when his hands had slid underneath her dress and found their way to her inner thighs. She let out an involuntary moan when he touched her in just the right place.

Before she knew it, he had pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her, and touching her until she was oblivious to anything else. His hands were working on the zipper of her dress in the back while he sucked on her neck and made his way to her ear almost groaning as he spoke, "You have no fucking idea how much I want you"

She didn't know why but his confession just drove her over the top and her hands started working on his belt. her need for it to come off was the only thing that stopped her from screaming, because of the way he was rubbing her. Peter's lips found their way to her breast, and made them pop out of her bra cup so that he could suck on them. It was clear to her then that the dress might not come off, but it certainly wasn't going to get in the way of things.

He surprised her when pulled down her panties, but she didn't object. She wiggled her legs out of them until they were on the floor and she started panting slightly from the anticipation of having him in her. Without notice, he thrust into her, making her hips buck against them, and she bit into his shoulder to muffle her moan.

There was something about the way he was sexual attacking her that she found enthralling. She wrapped her legs around him the best she could, and bucked against him as he kept thrusting into her with an animalistic groan every time.

He bent his head down and took her lips in his and kissed her with fury as fucked her. It was all too much for Claire, and when he thrust into her particularly deep she groaned and felt herself tightening around his cock. If he felt it, he didn't faze or let it get to his performance in any way, only enhanced it.

She'd never experienced the intensity to that degree before, and when his hand went down to rub her clit, it finally sent her into overdrive. Claire groaned into Peter's mouth and came like she never had before. Peter didn't stop though, and continued to thrust into her with the same speed and force as before.

His fingers kept rubbing over her clit and she felt herself tightening around him again, and moaning with him, because he really hadn't ever fucked her like that before, and she was really thankful they'd left the party. She felt Peter start getting jerkier and knew that he was about to cum as well. He pumped into her deeper and harder and Claire bit into shoulder, not knowing what else to do with the pleasure she was experiencing.

She screamed into his skin as he thrust in particularly deep and felt another orgasm pass her again. He pumped into her particularly deep and collapsed on top of her panting slightly, and swallowing, as he rolled over to lay on his back.

Claire sat on her elbows and turned over to Peter with a huge grin, "That was fucking awesome."

He chuckled and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Claire looked down to see her soaking wet dress and bit her lip, "Damn…what am I going to wear now?"

Peter didn't open his eyes, but instead kept them shut and let his arm point towards his closet, "You left some stuff here"

She mumbled thanks and stood up to walk over but started feeling kind of icky when she felt the wetness go down her thighs. So she grabbed a shirt and some jeans that she'd forgotten to take before and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Heidi and Nathan were suppose to pick her up, and she wouldn't know what explanation to give them if they saw her in her wrinkled dress and tousled hair.

Slowly, she slipped off her dress and turned the water on to a warn temperature. She could still feel herself throbbing from their fucking and bit her lip, she found herself thinking she still wanted more. And when she felt his hot breath against her neck, she knew he'd been reading her mind, and felt his hardness against her back. She felt herself clench momentarily and he wrapped his arms around her this time, teleporting them inside shower for their next round.

A half hour later they were in front of his TV watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith on some cable channel she wasn't too sure about. They were sitting at the opposite ends of the couch and deeply immersed in the movie. It wasn't that it was awkward it was just that they really didn't have anything to talk about, if it wasn't sex. Because that was all it was just sex, at least that's what Peter had to keep telling himself.

It was sick and crazy but they had both decided it was just some sexual attraction that they couldn't' help, and felt obligated to have sex.

He stole a glance at her and noticed she was biting on her thumb unconsciously, and shook his head smiling. He knew that she had a mole on her inner thigh, knew what her favorite position was, what really drove her over the edge, but he couldn't help thinking he didn't know her birthday. He didn't even know what her favorite color was, all he knew was her physical aspect, and it sort of made him feel guilty.

"So, you like Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" he asked hopefully.

She shrugged, "It's ok"

"Don't all girls fantasize about Brad Pitt?"

Claire laughed and turned to him with a smile, "Dude he's like forty-something now, he's old enough to be my dad. That's just sick…"

But as she said that, they both got quiet and realized what sick really was so no one really spoke after that and just continued to watch the fight between Brad and Angelina.

A knock at the door made Peter jump up and sure enough it was Heidi and Nathan. He turned to Claire, "it's them"

"Well let them in"

He swallowed and opened the door, greeting them briefly as they walked through the door.

Quite honestly he was a bit nervous about them being there after having had sex with Claire just minutes before. He'd never been a good liar and knew Nathan had always been able tell when something wasn't right.

Sure enough he made an awkward face and turned to peter, "Why does it smell like sex?"


	10. Episode 9

**He Was My Hero**

Chapter Nine

The three of them looked to Peter for some type of answer as to why his apartment smelled like sex, but all he could really do was swallow. He didn't know how to answer such an obvious question. Yet, Nathan kept looking at him for an answer, and after what seemed like minutes, Peter laughed, "Oh yeah, Claire and I were having sex_._"

Then for a few seconds more, Nathan kept his hardened expression, and cocked his head to the side for a second before raising his eyebrow, "That's a very sick attempt at a joke_,_ Peter"

Heidi_,_ on the other hand_,_ smirked and laid her hand on Nathan's arm soothingly, "Oh_, _honey, he was just kidding. Besides, Claire's a grown girl, aren't you_,_ Claire? So it's really none of our business what they do anyway, right_,_ Claire?"

Claire_,_ who was chewing on gum, raised one of her eyebrows and looked from Nathan to Peter, and then Heidi, "Yeah…I'm like_,_ not going to answer that_._"

Sometimes_,_ when Peter use to watch actors on TV, there would be scenes in which it just felt so awkward that he just had to hide his face behind a pillow and wish that what had just happened, hadn't really. That's exactly how he felt right then. Being alone in his apartment really sounded nice at the moment, and having Claire there too wouldn't hurt_,_ he guessed_, _–but without Nathan and Heidi.

But Nathan's screech brought him back from his thoughts, "Heidi, it's sick. Claire_,_ get your things, we're leaving_._"

Claire didn't have to be told twice, because before Nathan had turned around, she had already stood up, and started walking towards the door, "Ok_._"

Before Nathan closed the door he turned around and pointed to Peter and back to himself with a determined face, "We're talking later_._"

Peter was left in his apartment by himself, frowning and scratching the side of his head in attempt to figure out how it had all gone so wrong in such a short period of time.

_Claire_

_Limo_

The whole car ride was quiet to say the least. Between the constant stare from Nathan, and Heidi's shy smile, Claire was really not sure how to act. Not to mention, that-yes she was completely guilty and had slept with Peter, but she certainly wasn't going to admit that to Nathan. Nathan, who was her bio dad and Peter's brother.

When she looked over at him, he had his arms crossed and was staring at her with his hardened expression, "Why did you change your clothes at Peter's apartment_,_ Claire?"

His tone of voice did not fit his appearance at all, it was soft and curious while his expression was menacing and quite honestly scared the living shit out of her.

Nonetheless she swallowed just as Peter had, because she was the one in the hot seat now, except this time she couldn't think of any clever answers or lies to feed them. Not that she had to use any because the next minute Heidi spoke up for her.

"Oh, Nathan leave the girl alone. It's their business what they do. They're certainly entitled to do whatever they please_._"

Normally she would have agreed, because any girl her age wanted her Independence and to do whatever she wanted. But in this case Claire couldn't disagree more. She could not do, nor was entitled to do, whatever she wanted when it came to Peter, but she preferred not to risk the consequences and have Nathan slice off Peter's head or something.

Instead, Claire did what any logical girl in her position would do, she shook her head and reassured Nathan, "I changed because the dress I wore to your cocktail party was suffocating me. And Peter and I? Ha! He could literally be like, my uncle_._"

It surprised her that Nathan actually looked semi-relieved, but Heidi just frowned and smiled, "Oh, Claire, you're telling me that you don't find Peter even slightly attractive?"

Claire scoffed, and hoped she looked believable_,_ because the truth was that Peter was much more than attractive, he was gorgeous. The funny part was that she really didn't think he knew just how magnetic he was. Sure he might have known that he was good-looking, but in no way was he aware that he was the epitome of perfection.

"Peter attractive? No...he's old and stuff-"

It was easy to say one thing, but Claire knew her cheeks were giving her away. What else would cause her to blush so suddenly? Now Nathan, she thought_,_ might be easily fooled, but from what she was starting to realize, keeping her rendezvous with Peter from Heidi was turning out to be difficult.

_Petrelli Mansion_

_Three days Later_

You'd think that Nathan wouldn't have forgotten about the awkward conversation they had in Peter's apartment, but he had. And while Peter stood still, drinking his water awkwardly during brunch, Nathan seemed completely oblivious to anything.

He was even ignorant to the fact that Claire wasn't her usual perky self. Instead she sat frozen_,_ as far away from Peter as possible and smiling nervously when someone spoke to her. It was all very weird, but then again, how were they supposed to act when they had been accused of sleeping together...and they were actually guilty?

Peter tried looking over in Claire's direction a few times, hoping he'd be able to get a sincere smile out of her, but she refused to look at him. Somehow, he knew that if he read her thoughts, she'd be telling him to look away. He did, and focused all his attention on Nathan again,who was raving about how he had so much support and how people wanted him to run for Congress oncemore.

As always, it was quite boring, but Heidi always managed to look intrigued in the most boring conversations that Nathan held. Heidi was Nathan's ying to his yang, Peter could see it.

That's how he felt about Claire; she was sort of his ying. But as soon as that thought had entered his mind, he squirmed and yelled, "EW!"

Everyone who sat around the brunch table turned to him in question. Of course_,_ they didn't understand what he was ew-ing about, besides_,_ he couldn't tell them. So instead_,_ he sat back down and laughed nervously before pointing to his glass of water, "There-was a fly"

Which of course was rather stupid to say, considering the fact that his glass was actually very clean.

"Is everything ok_,_ Peter?" asked Angela, althoughsounding like she couldn't care less.He could see that what really interested her was the fruit salad she was devouring.

Still, he nodded his head and gulped, trying to convince himself that he was wrong, Claire was in no way his ying. He would have to love her for that to be true, and what he felt for Claire and what she felt for him, wasn't that – at all. No, what they had was just a connection, a simple connection that had turned into lust, but in no way love - no love.

By then, he knew there was only one solution to their mess _– _no more sexual contact between the both of them.

"Excuse me."

Peter looked up to see that Claire had stood up abruptly, and was quickly leaving the veranda. No one seemed to notice she was leaving, for the exception of Heidi, who then gave Peter a look. He wasn't sure what it meant, or if it was even supposed to mean anything, but the certainty on her face scared him. He found himself excusing himself to follow Claire into the mansion.

She was sitting idly on a couch looking up at the ceiling intently. She looked peaceful, in thought, and Peter didn't want to disturb her. Yet, they needed to talk.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked rather stupidly. It wasn't like she was hurt or anything, so he really didn't know why he'd asked that. The truth was, he just didn't know what to say anymore. He felt as if they were back to that first morning, after having slept together. In plain words –it was awkward.

"Oh, you know. So...some brunch, huh?"

He nodded silently and took the empty space next to her, all the while making sure to keep a respectable distance away, "I think we should...you know- stop-"

Claire looked over at him, with her eyes wide open and covered his mouth, silencing him. He raised his eyebrows at her in question_,_ but saw what she meant as Heidi stepped into the room that they were in.

When she spotted them, Claire looked from Heidi_,_ to Peter and her hands and let go_,_ smiling nervously and giggling.

"You guys don't have to hide from me, I'm not blind_,_ you know," She teased while maintaining her smile.

But Peter was determined not to give up that easily. He could only imagine the complications that would arise with Heidi knowing about their little rendezvous.

So he crossed his arms and frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about_._"

Claire looked over at him and seemed to understand what he was doing. She shook her head and turned to Heidi, "Yeah, no clue_._"

Heidi scoffed and ruffled Peter's hair as she passed by them, "I'm not as ignorant as Nathan. Besides, it's sort of cute."

Neither of them said anything as she bored her eyes into them_,_ before exiting the room. What were they suppose to say? Which part was cute? The fact that he was her uncle, or that he happened to be relatively older than her?

More than ever, it was starting to be clear to Heidi what was going on, and that scared Peter. It didn't matter that she was under the impression that Claire was merely Angela's god daughter,Peter knew that if Nathan caught wind of what was really going on between them...well he wasn't really sure what Nathan would do.

With all that and more surging through his head, Peter turned to Claire and sighed, "We need to talk."

_Central Park_

_Upper East Side_

Their excuse had been that mysteriously enough, Claire had forgotten something at Peter's apartment, which of course wasn't true. And it really killed them the way that Heidi smirked at them, suspicious and all.

They could have gone to his apartment to talk, but considering their past –with each other, they both thought it wouldn't be that safe. Hence why they had settled for talking in the wide open and socialCentral Park.

For a while, they avoided the subject completely and instead indulged themselves on the life around them. Watching and observing as complete strangers did normal things, like normal people did.

Peter thought back to when he had been normal, back when he'd been a hospice nurse. Heck! He'd been normal until the day he met Claire, that's when he truly discovered what he was capable of.

Don't get him wrong, flying had been awesome, having premonitions had been enlightening, and painting the future had really made him feel important, but none of that could be compared to what he had felt waking up after dying. There had been a rush that had gone through him when he had bumped into her in the hall of Union Wells, as if he had felt her power somehow surge through him.

"What are you thinking about?" She caught him off guard, bringing him back from his day dreaming thoughts. He turned to her, to see the slight threatening smile, one of the many unfortunate things he found attractive about her.

H

e knew he really shouldn't share his thoughts with her, or memories, it would only complicate things more, but then again he really had no self control, "Just thinking about when we met_._"

Claire sighed audibly, "God, I remember that, you were so fucking hot. Do you remember what you were wearing that day? That trench coat...the collared shirt..." She looked out dreamilyonto the pond where the ducks were swimming, then quickly back up at him, "And then when I went to see you in that cell, you were all sweaty. I could have seriously pounc-"

"Ok! Ok, Claire, I get it-You thought I was hot_,_" he gave her a dry laugh and shook his head.

She frowned for a second and nudged him with her arm, "Well? You didn't find me the least bit attractive?"

"Claire..." he whined, making a face at her.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was honest with you, so I want to know. Did you want to bang me right then and there_,_ Peter Petrelli?" Her voice was hushed and seductive, not at all what he needed.

Peter groaned, "Yes...but you were jail bait"

And there it was, the giggle that sent that tingly feeling through him. The one he couldn't stop, "I still am_,_ Einstein."

"Well great, Claire, all the more reason to stop this."

"Stop what?"

He pointed to her then him with his finger, "This_._"

But she shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders with a façade of innocence on her face that didn't fool him.

"Come on, Claire, don't you see that it's completely obvious to Heidi? Aren't you scared that she'll tell Nathan?"

"He's already suspicious, Peter, and it's not like he actually believes it_._"

"Claire...I'm sorry, but I just don't want to risk it anymore", Peter tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. He knew first hand how rejection sounded, and he didn't want Claire to think this was that at all. It was just something that had to be done sooner or later, and judging by the way things had turned out lately, it needed to be done.

She sighed but nodded with a tiny smile, understanding that it did have to end.

"So...then no more sex right?" he asked again, making sure to clarify what they were deciding on.

She nodded profusely, and bit her lip before looking up to smile at him, "You know we're lucky, at least we aren't in love. That would really be a problem_._"

Peter didn't know why, but her statement confused him. He knew he wasn't in love with Claire, because really, they didn't know anything about each other, but it was just unsettling in his stomach to hear her say it.

"Yeah...that would have been a problem_._"

_One Week Later_

_Petrelli Mansion_

Abstinence. Claire never had known that word to be so hard. Sure, she had been a virgin before Peter, but it hadn't been hard then, because she'd never experienced sex before. And knowing that she'd never be able to sleep with Peter again, well, it very well made her jumpy.

All she could think about, dream about, was Peter and his skinny naked torso, his bangs, his crooked lip, and the way that it moved when he made his "o" face right about to orgasm. Just thinking about anything related to Peter always brought her back to that. And when she thought about it, well, she got mad. Mostly at

Heidi, even though she knew it wasn't her fault, but because she had figured them out.

She was also mad at Peter, and Nathan. At Peter, because he was so damn good in bed, and she hated to miss it, but even more at Nathan, because she'd been cursed with being his daughter, and she couldn't legally be jumping Peter whenever she felt like it.

Claire was really starting to wonder if she'd gotten addicted to him, because it certainly felt like it. His hot breath on her neck, his groan, his lips, she could vividly remember every single detail of him.

Sighing, Claire stared at her literature homework. For some reason, when before the play would have interested her, she just couldn't get into Shakespeare, even more so Romeo & Juliet. She didn't want to think about love, or romance, lust, nothing,because when she pictured Romeo, Peter came to her head, and she knew that was just wrong. Because she certainly wasn't Juliet, she couldn't be...it just didn't make sense.

A knock on her door made her look up, and Heidi smiled as she walked into her room and sat by her bed, "I have exciting news_._"

By the look she was giving her, Claire could see that she did indeed soundthrilled about it. Not that anything at that point was going to make her thrilled too. She felt too much resentment towards everything right now.

"What?"

"We're going to the Hamptons for the weekend. Isn't that exciting? Nathan's managed to schedule it in. Peter's even coming along with Caitlin. Apparently they've been dating for a while, imagine that?" Heidi gave a small laugh.

Right then, Claire would have let her mouth fall open was it not for the fact that Heidi would again realize what was going on, "Yeah...I didn't know they were back together though..."

"Yes they are. Which reminds me, you should bring your boyfriend Deacon along."

Claire frowned, "How do you know about Deacon?"

"Peter mentioned it, actually."

She didn't mean to, but Claire unintentionally snapped her pencil in half, "Oh, did he now?"

The Hamptons, Peter, Caitlin and Deacon? Claire wasn't really sure she could handle all that at once. And Peter suggesting she bring along Deacon? Well she thought to herself, two could play at that game.

* * *

dum dum dum! next chapter- The hamptons!

thank you ellie so much for betaing this for me!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	11. Episode 10

**Thank you all!**

**Britnik**: I'm glad you like it so much! thanks for reading :)

**pairegal21**: Hmm that's a good idea! they might just do that lol

**everybodysmile**: Hey kat! thanks for reading it! I'm glad you thikn it's going in the right direction! I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

**dragoneyes5000**: Thanks!

**Cesia Illuser**: They so are, aren't they? lol we'll see ;)  
**

* * *

**

**He Was My Hero**  
_Episode 10_

The first time Claire had ever gone to the beach, was when she'd been on a family vacation with her parents and Lyle. She'd been eight, and remembered how fascinated Lyle had been to see the ocean. She, on the other hand, hadn't really given it much thought. Even now, as she stared out on to the beach at the Hampton's she couldn't make herself less excited.

It was windy and cold but, worst of all was that she'd had to bear hearing Caitlin's accent the whole drive to the mansion they were staying at. Heidi had fuelled her, asking her questions about her relationship with Peter, and asking her about life in Ireland, how her and Peter had met. It would have been fine, if she hadn't had such an annoying voice, thought Claire.

Every so often Peter would look at her, and they'd make eye contact, but Claire would turn and kiss Deacon. His lips were so different than Peter's; she didn't know if that was good though. The kissing was enjoyable, but the texture of how his lips felt in comparison to Peter's was completely different, they were more rugged, used, abused. Peter's felt like he really took care of them, but then again she laughed when she thought about it, because for a guy, Peter was pretty girlie.

"What's so funny?" asked Deacon between their kisses, but Claire only shook her head. She didn't know how to tell him that she thought Peter's lips were girly without him thinking something strange about it. It was already hard enough that she'd had to explain that he couldn't tell Heidi that he knew that Peter was her uncle; it would complicate things, not that they weren't already complicated to begin with.

"Do they have any Irish Pubs here?" the clear, accented voice from Caitlin rang loudly in Claire's ears, over and over again like an echo.

Irish Pubs? Claire didn't know whether to roll her eyes and scoff, or just break out into giggles. How dense was she? Claire knew she wasn't remotely jealous of her but she still couldn't help but feel some type of anger and aggression towards Caitlin. She knew it was probably just her annoying accent, but every time she inched closer to Peter, or moved her hand deeper into his lap – well, it just made something click inside of her, like a little bomb waiting to go off.

When Claire noticed that Peter's own hand was moving into Caitlin's, the air in her lungs began to shrink and she felt herself slump back into the porch swing and close her eyes as everything around her began to disappear.

...

"Maybe she's dead."

There it was, that annoying voice above her that made her insides twirl and boil with frustration. Dead? She certainly wasn't dead...was she?

Claire gingerly opened her eyes to look around her. She was lying on the sand with Deacon holding her hand, and Peter was looking on, half worried, half relieved.

She propped herself up on her elbows, and really tried not to glare at Caitlin, "I'm not dead."

The Irish girl merely shrugged and pulled up Peter to her, "Love, why don't we go into town and try to find an Irish pub?" She questioned, with what she thought was a seductive smile, "That's where we first met, remember?"

If Deacon hadn't been next to her, and Peter hadn't cared about Caitlin's well being, Claire would have strangled her right there. There was just something so unattractive about the way she spoke and made facial expressions, she couldn't stand it.

"But, Caitlin...Claire just fainted, and I don't think here are any Irish pubs in town honey," he cooed back and gingerly caressed her cheek, "We should make sure Claire is safe first, don't you think?"

Claire knew she was being careful, especially in front of Peter. Because of course, she was his angel, his love, his – whatever. But Claire could tell, she could see that Caitlin wanted to sigh and roll her eyes more than anything, and she was sighing again because she, Claire, was coming first to Peter.

"Just go, all I need is Deacon anyway," she smiled up to him, with a fake love-filled face.

For a second Peter frowned, and looked hurt, but he regained his composure and scoffed, "I'm sorry?"

Claire cocked her head to the side and turned to Peter with a sweet smile, "I said that all I need is Deacon."

He shrugged indifferently, "Whatever, it's not like it really mattered."

That hurt. She didn't know whether he meant it or not, but she knew that his words had hit her hard and her chest had exploded, as if her bones had disintegrated into dust, until she was hollow inside, "Good! Because, I didn't want you to care. All I need is Deacon, he's perfect."

Peter scoffed and looked at Caitlin, "Well Caitlin is foreign, beat that!"

Claire crossed her arms, and frowned, completely livid with Peter, "Well you know what? Why don't you take your annoying girlfriend and blow up or something? Except this time, stay dead."

Peter huffed, "Well – Caitlin's better in bed!"

"Uh…No, I'm pretty sure that no one is better than Deacon. He can do things no other man can."

"Well – Caitlin is awesome in bed."

Claire snickered, "Whore."

He wasn't about to let Claire badmouth Caitlin though, "Yeah, coming from the sixteen year old who lost her virginity to-"

Before Peter was able to finish his sentence Claire had jumped on him and started pounding at his chest, even though she knew she'd never be able to cause him any permanent damage. She focused all her frustration and anger into her fists, until before she knew it; blood was seeping through Peter's mouth and nose.

A few seconds later, Deacon reacted and pulled Claire off of him. For a tiny person, he had to admit she was very strong and violent when she got angry. He could even see a small vain pulsing in her forehead.

Deacon looked over at Caitlin and noticed their faces were saying the same thing: what the fuck was going on?

Claire struggled in Deacon's arms, but he didn't let her go. She felt her face get hot with tears of anger and frustration, "I hate you, Peter Petrelli."

'How could you say that about me?' ran through her mind.

His face was stoic and unemotional as he grabbed one of Caitlin's hands and turned around, but not before having his own say, "I don't care."

When they were so far away that Claire couldn't make out Caitlin's voice anymore, Deacon tugged on her arm, "So, what was that about?"

She merely rolled her eyes and let the crisp, salty air fill her lungs, before exhaling and waving Deacon off. He wasn't really anyone to ask for explanations or some type of translation of what they had been discussing about. All he was for her was some guy she was dating. If she really wanted to be honest with herself, he didn't interest her that much, other than his good looks he really didn't have anything going for him.

Claire put a hand through her hair to shake the sand off and stood up, still unwilling to let go of any information for Deacon. He was just another nice accessory that she'd gotten from New York, nothing else.

Looking over to the beach house, Claire noticed Heidi calling them and sighed, looking back over to Deacon, "That was nothing ok? Nothing."

_Later_

After what could only be explained as an uncomfortable lunch between everyone, Claire was the first to excuse herself from the table. She didn't think she'd be able to lie any more, and feared that at any moment she'd slip. It wasn't easy lying to everyone; she was starting to get confused with who knew what, when and where. Was she related to the Petrelli's? Who wasn't supposed to know? It was all starting to be a really big blur.

She dumped her plate into the sink, and looked at it, not really concentrating on it, but simply staring in far thought. What she wanted, what she really missed at that point, was the simplicity of what her life had been in Odessa. She really hadn't had to lie to everyone like she did now. She'd just been a cheerleader then and nothing more.

It had been simple then, back when her dad had just been a paper salesman, and her mother had been obsessed with Mr. Muggles. If anyone had told her back where she'd be one year later, she would have never believed them.

Claire sighed and turned around, and was startled to see Peter standing in front of her with a huge smile, as if completely ignorant to the fact that they'd had an argument earlier.

"Hey...you ok?" he asked, raising his hand to touch her cheek slightly.

She backed away from him and frowned, "No, you totally called me a whore earlier."

Peter scoffed and couldn't help but let his smile widen, "I didn't call you a whore! You called Caitlin a whore. Plus, it was all just for fun, right?"

Claire crossed her arms and flicked her tongue to the top of her mouth, in utter awe at was Peter was telling her. All just some act? To cover up the fact that they secretly were – what? She couldn't even find a word to what they had shared, or what they were – other than uncle and niece.

"You know what? Whatever. God, I don't even care, Peter, ok?"

She went to pass him, to leave the kitchen, but he held on to her elbow and pulled her back, as if magnetically, letting her hit his chest. She looked up at him, but pushed herself away again, determined not to give into his smile and pretend like nothing had happened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with you?" he asked, rubbing her arm with his thumb that was holding onto her.

He didn't take his eyes off her, and maybe that's what caused her to go silent. Something about being under his gaze, and him being completely focused on her, took away her ability to talk. His eyes held so much intensity as he looked at her that it was intimidating, and all she could really do was croak.

After a while though, the insecurity she felt melted away, and instead she looked back up at him and sighed, "Nothing, ok? Go back to that annoying mess of yours."

Peter frowned and stepped back for a second, gathering his thoughts, "Wait, are you – are you jealous?"

Claire didn't say anything to this, just scoffed and looked away. She wasn't sure what to say, because she felt as if part of her _was_ jealous, but of what? She shouldn't have been jealous of Caitlin, of all people. Besides, she'd already had Peter, and there wasn't anything else she wanted from him but the sex, right?

"I'm not jealous, I just...I had a fight with Deacon, ok? It has nothing to do with you."

But in fact it did. She didn't know if she could tell him that she was upset because of him, she just didn't know why. It really didn't make any sense when she thought about it, because she didn't like him like that.

By the look on Peter's face, Claire knew he did not believe one ounce of her lie, but he was a gentleman, it wasn't like he was going to call her a liar, and for the moment, she really did like him. Deacon would have called her a liar right away and would have pestered her until she would have had to spill out what was really bothering her, but not Peter. He just let her be. It was a small sacrifice for him, but she was thankful.

"Ok, you want to talk about it?" he sort of whispered, still rubbing her arm softly, with a gentle look on his face as well.

It was so easy then. They were the only two in the kitchen, and everyone else was eating dinner. No one would see her kiss him, and no one would hear them. It just one, simple kiss.

She leaned in slowly and rested one of her hands on his chest, feeling the slow rhythm of his heart in her palm. Just feeling it brought some excitement to her that she didn't know how to explain. Slowly, she inched her face closer to his, and started feeling his breath upon her own.

When their lips met, it was erotic and hot at the same time, and Claire was sure she could feel something growing at the bulge of his pants. It's what she lived for in him, what she fed on. It was exactly what she wanted. But once she felt his long, thick, silky bang hit her own cheek, she moaned. There was just something about his bangs that turned her on to a degree where she wasn't in control anymore.

Peter's lips moved to her cheek, and he grabbed hold of her waist, just like they had always done. All she wanted then was to feel his lips glide to that part of her throat that drove her over the edge, and have the feel of him sucking on her neck in a vampire form. Soon his lips were on her neck and all she could really think about was what would come next, only in that moment, Peter stopped.

He let go of her completely and pulled away with his eyes wide open in shock, "We shouldn't be doing this. I'm with Caitlin, I like her, I can't do this."

Something inside Claire's chest deflated and she struggled not to form a sad frown. Why was his rejection affecting her so much now? It would have never bothered her much before, she would have just waved it off, and kept on pursuing him, but now she couldn't, and she didn't even know why.

She nodded her head and swallowed a lump that had grown in her throat, "You're right; I don't know what I was thinking."

Peter smirked and shrugged as well, at a loss of what to say back. Instead he brushed a finger across her cheek and kissed it gingerly, before exiting the kitchen. Claire hung on to the touch of his fingers on her cheek, and she didn't know why but it all made her feel so sad all of a sudden that tears brimmed her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips.

Two arms made their way around her waist, but right away they didn't feel like his. She knew what his felt like, slim, lean, light and soft. The arms that had made their way around her were Deacon's. They were more muscular, and built, and the texture of his hands was completely different.

She should have felt comforted and completely at ease, but she didn't. If anything, being in Deacon's arms only made her feel more uneasy and uncomfortable.

The small attraction that she'd had to him had evaporated, and instead all that seemed to fill her now was a disturbing obsession for Peter that she felt no control over.

_Later_

The sun was hot against her skin as she lay on her stomach, trying to forget the awkward night before. It completely baffled her how anything about Caitlin had really started irritating her all of a sudden. As much as Claire hated to admit it, the truth was she was jealous, plain and simple. Jealous that she had Peter instead of herself.

She could hear them giggling from afar, in the water and splashing around, which was precisely why she had decided to lay on her stomach, with her face facing the opposite direction. She didn't want to be forced to look at them and feel that bubble of hatred towards Caitlin grow inside her even more.

"You're going to get a sun burn lying so long like that," commented Heidi, setting her chair next to hers and sitting down.

Claire merely grunted, "I'm fine, I like this view better."

Though she couldn't see, Claire could imagine that Heidi was shaking her head and laughing at her silently.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous."

Claire sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I could be completely wrong of course. But I don't think it's a coincidence that Deacon decided to go home. It's ok to be honest with me, Claire. I know that you're shy about the age difference between you and Peter, but that's not really anything. And if I know Peter as well as I think I do, I'm willing to bet that he feels the same way about you. It's obvious when he looks at you."

Something inside Claire snapped and she sat up, "I sent Deacon home, because he broke up with me, ok? And I don't like Peter, he doesn't like me! He only likes that stupid redhead!"

It had gone silent, even the laughing from Peter and Caitlin had died down, and she saw that she had gained their attention as well.

Without anything else to say, but the feel of her cheeks getting red with embarrassment, Claire stood up and grabbed her things to leave the beach.

She left, leaving the awkward scene behind, for them to figure out.

From a far Peter sighed, and looked on to her in deep thought, but Caitlin was sure to break that concentration.

"Let's go get a pint love", she cooed, which to of course, he couldn't help at laugh, but nod at the same time.

* * *

Well there goes, I know it feels like it's going slow now, but don't worry ;) it'll all get _very_ interesting, very soon. Please feed my muse? (review!)


	12. Episode 11

****

He Was My Hero

Chapter 11

In all the movies Claire had ever seen, bikini's played a big part in seducing guys. Not that she was trying to do that to Peter, not at all. Why would she? She didn't like him...right? Of course not.

But as she looked at herself in front of the mirror for what seemed to be the thirtieth time, she had to admit that black did her good. Usually she was opposed to big silver hoops, she was more of a stud girl but, on this occasion, why not?

It was mildly hot outside, but very windy at the same time, and wearing any type of sarong around her would have been useless. Instead, she simply decided to step out in her bikini and let the sun bronze her naturally. It had nothing to do with the fact that Peter was outside with what's-her-face, playing in the sand like two two-year-old's.

Feeling rather self conscious, Claire grabbed her towel, Ipod and magazine as she walked out, and went straight on to the beach. She made herself not look in their direction as they giggled and laughed, while Peter buried her in sand. It was really stupid how Caitlin was acting, who did she think she was anyway?

She laid her towel on top of her lounge chair and laid down quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice her...well, sort of. She was actually undecided about whether or not she wanted the attention. Now, looking at them play, she felt kind of foolish for sending Deacon away and breaking up with him. At least she could have used him to make Peter mildly jealous.

Oh, but wait. She didn't want that.

All of a sudden Caitlin erupted in giggles and protests as Peter began to tickle her. Her facial expressions almost made Claire gag, would her unattractiveness ever end? Why couldn't Peter see what type of hideous girlfriend he had gotten for himself? She couldn't help at let a low scowl out and cross her shoulders, angrily.

"Her voice is rather-disturbing. Isn't it?" Heidi had, unbeknown to Claire, taken the lounge seat next to her, and had her eyes deeply concentrated on the newspaper word puzzle in front of her.

Claire scoffed lightly, "Disturbing? That's an understatement. More like, murderous, hideous, grotesque. It could be the cause for famine, you know. All we would have to do is get rid of her, and I bet we'd have world Peace."

A tiny laugh came from Heidi, but she didn't look up from her newspaper, "You sound rather passionate about that, Claire."

Passionate didn't even begin to do justice for the dislike she had for Caitlin. What did he even see in her anyway? She had frizzy, red hair, a snout for a nose, thin lips, ashy looking skin. Not to mention she looked like one of those types of girls that ate mountains of cheese and had evidence of it on their thighs.

In fact, Claire was willing to bet that Caitlin was even an alcoholic. She had, after all, been pushing Peter to go into town to find a bar. Oh, that was another thing, she was _extremely_ pushy.

Heidi coughed but kept her eyes on the paper, "I was thinking of heading into town later today, with the boys. Nathan and Angela went to the Governor's house to discuss something, so they're also out for the day. Would you like to come with us?"

As much as she welcomed the idea of the distraction of going into town and not having to face her gorgeous uncle sucking face with an abomination, she really didn't want to go.

All she'd see were smiling faces and tans from the beach. Besides, the last thing she wanted to do was run into Deacon. Claire sighed, and looked at the couple playing in the sand.

She really shouldn't have been staring so much, and she knew that he was probably reading some of her thoughts, but she was beyond the point of caring by then.

Very slowly, she sighed and turned back to Heidi, "No, it's ok. I think I'm going to stay and take a nap."

A triumphant grin spread across Heidi's face, but quickly disappeared and she frowned a little, "That's too bad."

Then suddenly, she stood up and started walking towards _them_, "Caitlin, do you want to go into town with the boys and me? Maybe you'd be able to find a Pub?"

The word Pub immediately put a smile on her face and she nodded her head in excitement, "That would be wonderful, Heidi. Pubs really do make me feel at home, yah know?" Then she turned to Peter, "Love, will you come?"

Peter was hesitant and tried to maintain a smile, but it was strained, "I was really hoping to spend the day at the house. I'm not really in the mood."

Instantly, Claire's heart beat rose. Peter couldn't stay home, then it would be _just_ the two of them. Did none of them realize that? She hated to think of the trouble they could get into if it was just the two of them.

But before she knew it, Caitlin was running towards the house to get ready, with Heidi slowly trailing behind her. Before she went inside, she turned, and Claire could swear that she'd winked at her. What did it mean? Had she _planned_ this?

Oh dear God, she thought to herself. Heidi had no idea what she'd just done.

...

It was ok. She was in control. All Claire had to do was stay as far away as possible from Peter and nothing would happen. It angered her how she doubted her self-control. After all, he was only a guy. He didn't have any power over her, of course not. She shouldn't have been afraid of facing him, in fact. Claire knew she could do it.

As soon as she heard the car leave the garage, she slowly made her way out of her room, downstairs, and out the door towards the guest house, where Peter and _her_ were staying.

All she'd do is ask if he wanted to get some ice cream with her down on the beach where a guy passed with ice cream, that was all.

There was music playing inside his room as she got closer, and she moved her ear towards the door. The sound was very melodic, and she could hear slow voices in the

background of the music.

Without meaning to, she opened the glass door to reveal an almost naked Peter, drying his hair with a towel. Instantly, she knew what song it was. Change by Deftones. If there was any other more seductive song in the world, Claire couldn't have thought of it.

Before she knew it, all the pent up lust and frustration she'd held for Peter suddenly erupted out of her, and even though his back was facing hers, she walked straight up to him, and turned him around.

His face registered shock, but Claire didn't care. All she did was smash her lips against his. He protested at first, trying to release himself from her, but she wouldn't allow it. It had been too long since she'd felt his unnaturally soft lips on hers, and feel his bare torso next to hers. It brought back memories of their nights in his apartment and how, by the end of her stay, they weren't able to keep their hands off each other.

A slow moan came from his throat, and only ignited her want for him even more. She gently pushed him against his bed, and down on it, so that she was straddling his lap.

No words really exchanged between them, only their movements to speak for them. And Claire's was yelling for him, wanting him, more than she had the first time she'd tried to seduce him.

She trailed slow kisses from his mouth to his throat, and felt him swallow as his breathing became erratic. A little smile grew on her lips, it was the exact reaction she had wanted to get from him, for him to want her back.

Claire didn't realize it but, somewhere in between their kissing, Peter had managed to take her bikini top off, and was caressing her breasts softly in his hands, as she continued to plant kisses all over him. She let a low moan out, and began sucking him harder, on his neck, collarbone, jaw, she just couldn't get enough of his skin on her lips. Her hand moved behind her, to throw the towel that was around Peter's waist to the other side of the room, and to leave him completely bare.

Sensing the urgency between the both of them, Peter started untying her bikini bottom from the sides. Claire thanked Heidi for having convinced her to get it at that moment, and raised her hips so that Peter could successfully remove and throw it across the

Room, too.

They were both naked then, but Claire couldn't take her lips off his face, and he didn't seem to argue with her either. He simply raised her by her hips, allowing him to enter her wetness in full force, as he thrusted her down on him. Claire gasped, and held on to him as she started moving up and down on him, allowing him to disappear within her, and all the way in.

Peter threw his head back in utter bliss and swallowed, still not saying anything. But every so often he would raise his hips, pumping into her as she pushed down on to him, so that the friction between them intensified.

"Oh, fuck," groaned Peter as he pumped into her rather hard. His face was back, and his mouth slowly parted, taking in the moment. Looking at his face only excited Claire more, and she began to drop onto him faster, clenching around him occasionally, and making him gasp.

Claire grabbed onto his torso to balance her self as she started going faster on him, and Peter supplied her with help by putting his hands on her hips, forcing her further down. Their hips clashed against each other, letting him fill her up completely, and Claire let out small moans.

He moved one of his hands between her thighs and caressed her clit as she kept riding him. Claire arched her back more, and moaned his name as he touched her.

She wondered how she could have possibly gone so long without his touch, and cursed at herself for thinking that Deacon could please her half as good as Peter could. No one would ever match Peter's ability to pleasure her. His hand moved in her swiftly as she worked on riding him, his hands were so skilful, and knew exactly which places could push her over the edge.

Claire clutched on to the blankets with her hands, and let a small breathy groan out, "Peter."

That only excited him more, as he raised his hips to keep his steady rapid pumping into her, reaching his peak. Claire closed her eyes, knowing hers was close too. With another push from Peter, they both fell, and Claire let herself fall on top of his chest.

The air around them was hot, and he was just as hot as she was, but she still didn't want to move. There was something about the way he was lazily wrapping his arm around her waist that she liked, and felt a small smile forming on her lips.

Slowly, she kissed his chest, and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent and branding it in her memory. But Peter moved slowly, until he was laying next to her facing her, on his side.

"What was that about?" He asked, his voice still a little hoarse, and with a tiny smirk.

Out of all the other times where she should have been embarrassed, Claire chose then,

and blushed. How could she explain that she found him completely irresistible and was forming a small crush on him without sounding lame?

His chest rose and fell slowly. Claire could tell he was still trying to catch his breath. Her hand tenderly traced his muscles, but stopped when he held her hand to kiss it softly. It was sort of weird for them to be so close after what she'd said to him the day before.

"You looked very tempting, I couldn't help myself," she shrugged and smiled at him innocently with big eyes, hoping he'd just accept it.

Peter laughed and shook his head, inhaling her hair deeply, "What is that? It smells _so _good," his eyes closed.

A finger trailed his lips, and she closed them in, so her own were on top of his, and then slowly, moved the kisses from his mouth towards his ear. She quietly breathed into his ear, "That's So Sexy, by Victoria's Secret."

She felt him shudder against her and pin her underneath him, taking her neck into his mouth and sucking on it. The kisses and sucking were slow and sensual, unlike her hungry and fiery ones that she'd given him. They were full of something that she wasn't sure she could pin point, full of meaning, and something other than passion.

Only after he had traced his kisses back to her lips, did he pull away from her to smile sweetly. He furrowed his brows, and sighed lightly, sending a breeze of his scent directly into her nostrils, making her blink her eyes with bliss. And then, sighing, he kissed her chastely, but remained very close, "What's with us?"

Claire bit her lip, "I don't know. Peter?"

His fingers grazed over her hair, but as she called him, he didn't look into her eyes, "Yes?"

This was her opportunity. She had to be honest and tell him exactly how she felt about a certain redhead, "Why are you with her? What do you see in her?"

Peter froze, taking his hand off of her, and rolling his eyes. He rolled off of her, and over to his dresser to get some boxers, without saying a single word. His muteness, sent a pang through Claire's chest. She knew what his silence meant, he loved her. It was an unfathomable thing to think, but it was true, yet Claire couldn't figure out why.

How could someone as beautiful as Peter set eyes on a _troll_ like Caitlin? It just wasn't normal, it wasn't possible. things like that didn't ordinarily happen. Peter deserved a model from Vogue, or Victoria's Secret. He was elegant, sophisticated, classy, and none of those words could be associated with Caitlin.

All Claire really wanted was for him to be with someone who deserved him. Not someone who had taken advantage of him having amnesia and brainwashed him. Claire didn't know how, but somehow, Caitlin had convinced him into liking her, when it wasn't even a real attraction, it couldn't be, there had to be someone else meant for him.

Maybe even someone like her? Not her exactly, she knew that wasn't possible with all that related stuff, but someone _like _her. Someone who knew what he liked, and could please him, and put him in his place when he needed to be. Someone who could be sweet to him, and plant kisses all over his face. Someone who Claire would be ok with him dating.

She would have to be blonde, naturally. Claire tended to get along with blondes. Short too like her-she'd feel intimidated if his girlfriend was tall-She sighed. It was no use. The truth was that, yes, she wanted him for herself. But what she couldn't understand was whether she wanted him just so Caitlin couldn't have him, or because there was something else lingering below that she wasn't aware of.

"So, why are you with her?" She persisted, laying on her stomach to cover what little she could. Only a thin, linen sheet rested over the bottom half of her body, as she watched him slip on his low waisted jeans.

"Why shouldn't I be? I lo-she's my girlfriend. What don't you like about her anyway?"

A tiny smirk grew on Claire's lips, as she watched him buckle his belt. She sat on her knees, her legs slightly pulled apart, and got his full attention, "Who's better in bed?"

He didn't say anything, instead, licked his lips in a lame attempt to hid his smile. But him doing that was like admitting that she was better than the troll. She shivered, thinking of how horrible she was.

Claire was about to respond to his silence, but there was a voice too recognizable coming from the main house. It was loud, with a tacky hitch to it, deeply-accented, and had that certain whine to it. She groaned, hating to think that Caitlin could already be home.

Before she had time to react, she could hear her voice approaching the guest house and, with every syllable that escaped her horrid mouth, Claire's heart fastened. As much as she hated Caitlin, she could only imagine the complications that would arise if anyone found her stark naked, in Peter's bed.

She looked up to see his shocked face as well. With the click of the lock on the door, Claire swallowed. They were done for.

* * *

N/A: Ok here it is finally! Whew! I hope you guys liked it :D tell me what you think! Sorry, i think i'm sort of rusty on this story now lol

And thanks to Ellie for Beta-ing!


	13. Episode 12

**He Was My Hero**

Episode 12

__

Claire was about to respond to his silence, but there was a voice too recognizable coming from the main house. It was loud, with a tacky hitch to it, deeply-accented, and had that certain whine to it. She groaned, hating to think that Caitlin could already be home.

__

Before she had time to react, she could hear her voice approaching the guest house and, with every syllable that escaped her horrid mouth, Claire's heart fastened. As much as she hated Caitlin, she could only imagine the complications that would arise if anyone found her stark naked, in Peter's bed.

__

She looked up to see his shocked face as well. With the click of the lock on the door, Claire swallowed. They were done for.

In less than two seconds, Caitlin would come through the door and catch her in her full glory, sitting on the bed, with Peter only wearing pants next to her. She didn't have time to react or do anything but sit there looking at the door, stupidly.

It was over. Heidi would find out first, right after Caitlin went all ballistic on them and started shouting and screaming. Of course, she'd find it hilarious and eventually tell Nathan- who, naturally, would freak out.

He'd probably try and hit Peter or throw Claire out completely- Heidi would come to her defense, saying that he's not one to judge, and that they could literally do whatever they pleased. Which would then force Nathan into telling her the truth about Claire's paternity.

Yeah- it was pretty crazy what went through her mind in that second, right before Caitlin turned the knob to walk in. And it would all be some troll's fault too.

Peter reacted in a heartbeat, jumping onto the bed dramatically and clutching her while he shut his eyes. She frowned, not sure of what he was doing. But when she blinked her eyes open again, they were suddenly falling onto her bedroom floor. He had teleported them into the main house before Caitlin had a chance to see what had really been going on.

Claire smiled mischievously at Peter- teasing him, "You should have let her catch us, then she would've left you alone for good."

Getting up from the floor, he rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Right, and let Nathan castrate me?"

Unlike Peter, Claire didn't get up. Instead, she laid her head on the carpeted floor, still completely bare, and spread her legs slightly- with a tiny smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing and didn't think the session that they'd had in the pool house was anywhere near being over. If anything, he'd only left her wanting more.

Peter was really addictive.

"You know I can read minds, right?" he asked, frowning a little, "Because yours is-like- screaming to me right now."

Claire nodded and hooked one of her legs around his- pulling down on his jeans so that he slowly fell to the ground on his knees. She started kissing his bare chest, as he breathed in and out slowly.

"We-we shouldn't do this, Claire- they're home now. They'll hear us," He whispered hoarsely to her, as she trailed kisses to his nipples, still making her way down. When her hands started to play with his belt, he suppressed a moan, "We almost got caught before-"

She put a finger up to his lips and pushed him down on the floor, straddling him, and bringing her lips down to his own to quiet him. He wanted to pull away and get her to think straight, but it was difficult when what she was picturing in her head was so tempting. Claire ran the memories of their first night together through her mind and vividly reminded him what she had worn.

He moaned, feeling her lips on his cheek, "You don't play fair, Claire. If Caitlin comes up here- _Oh fuck._"

Claire had grabbed hold of him under his jeans to find he was already hard in her hand once more. Talking after that was, quite possibly, the hardest thing for him to do- considering he wasn't even sure he could be competent with her touching him like that.

So instead, he shut up and closed his eyes, letting them both fall further into their black hole of divining sin.

...

Claire smiled to herself in the mirror, feeling quite smug. It was sort of funny to her how weak Peter actually was, and how easy it had been to convince him- _three times_. He always acted as if he had so much self-control and didn't like her that much, but truthfully- he was like any teenage boy in high school.

His hormones were practically right in sync with hers, which made her giggle considering he was twenty-seven. Of course, she didn't mind, she wanted to be his enabler when it came to that.

A while after they had finished and they were simply lying next to each other on her bed, they had heard Caitlin run into the beach house, screaming at the top of her lungs, with that accent that left Claire nauseous. On her trip to Europe, Claire and her adoptive family had met many people from Ireland, and none had ever sounded the way she had.

It was as if she had been purposely put on the earth to cause migraines - which, considering Claire's regenerative abilities, were quite hard for her to get. But Caitlin made it quite easy, all she had to do was open her mouth and talk.

When she had started screaming Peter's name, he had sprung up and given her a hard, deep kiss before teleporting out of her room. She hadn't liked the fact that he'd left, but having him kiss her like that had put a smile n her face. At least it had to mean something that he'd kissed her, right?

Claire wrapped herself in her robe, getting ready to take a shower, but when she opened the door, there she was. The devil herself- the demon of audio distress, and her worst nightmare- the cottage cheese thighs. Her stomach turned at the last thought, threatening to have her food make its way out of her again.

Caitlin had her arms crossed with a furious look on her face, "Where you in my room?"

God, Claire thought to herself. How could God create such a beautiful creature like Peter, and then _that_? It just baffled her how perfect one person could be, while the other was the epitome of disgust. In fact- Caitlin's picture was probably next to the word _horrid_ in the dictionary.

This could be fun though, she thought to herself. Besides, she had no reason to be nice to someone who had assumed her to be dead, "No. That would be pretty hard. Isn't your room in Scotland or something? Don't you live in a bar?"

The redhead scowled and threw Claire's black bikini at her, "I found this in my room. It's yours, isn't it?"

Ok, so she did _momentarily_ freak, because- yeah, it was her bathing suit. As soon as it passed though, she threw it back at Caitlin and scoffed, "No. It must be yours, you've just had too much to drink to remember."

"First of all, you little cheerleader, I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a bartender. Secondly- It's not my size," she said through gritted teeth, pointing at the black bikini.

Claire nodded her head, "Right- I forgot you're fat. I'm sorry."

Something in Caitlin's face cracked and at that moment Claire knew she'd said the wrong thing. Even though she'd had countless arguments with Lyle and Jackie, she'd never really gotten in a fight before. Therefore- when Caitlin threw herself at Claire and began to punch her- well, it's safe to assume that Claire was a little more than mildly surprised.

For someone who was made up of purely fat, Caitlin was quite strong, Claire thought to herself. She had her pinned underneath her, straddling her as her arms started hitting her head in all directions, "You little incestuous _whore_, stealing _my _boyfriend!"

That was it. It didn't matter that she couldn't get hurt, she didn't care about that. The thing that really angered Claire was the word boyfriend.. Yeah, Peter was technically Caitlin's boyfriend, but it angered her that she used that word. Because Caitlin, out of everyone else in the world, so did not deserve to have Peter as her boyfriend.

Claire managed to grab hold of Caitlin's wrists and turned them over so that she sat on her knees, and held Caitlin's- ok, _pulled_ Caitlin's hair with one hand as she started punching her as hard as possible.

At that precise moment, Monty- who had been running up the stairs to tell Claire that lunch was ready, gasped and dropped his football. He turned around, and Claire was faintly aware that he called for Simon to join him and watch as the two girls kept trying to literally kill each other.

"You don't deserve Peter! You cottage cheese _freak_!" screeched Claire, hitting Caitlin quite hard on her collarbone- she didn't aim that good.

Behind them, both boys started putting bets on each girl. Monty was sure that Claire would obviously win, but Simon insisted that Claire was too small, and that Caitlin would eventually crush her.

"Haven't you heard uncle Peter? He says Claire's stronger than she looks," Monty laughed, never taking his eyes off the two girls wrestling on the floor fervently. By this point, Caitlin had Claire back underneath her and had begun to hit her stomach.

In a particularly weird angle, Caitlin threw a punch at Claire and made her whole head turn, almost in slow motion. Simon gaped, "Whoa, now _that_ was cool."

Another set of footsteps made their way up the stairs casually then- Peter's. At first he looked at the boys who were just standing there, "What's going on- Oh, shit."

He turned and yelled for Nathan and then telekinetically separated both the girls so they were each at the opposite end of the hall. Both girls were blood stained and flushed, obviously still very angry at each other.. As to why- he had an inkling and looked at the boys, "Go downstairs and watch TV or something- _now_."

Both boys didn't argue and ran down the stairs, leaving the three adults- well, two adults and one teenager, alone to talk.

Peter sighed, "What the hell happened?"

"You're little girlfriend here started beating me up," Claire never took her eyes off of Caitlin. Peter turned to Caitlin, who had the same look on her face.

"You are a little whore! You boyfriend stealer." Her statement made Peter's heartbeat rise, and he cocked his head at her in question. Caitlin noticed his look, and rolled her eyes, "I'm not an idiot, Peter."

On the other side of the room, Claire scoffed, "Oh, really? Could have fooled me."

Peter closed his eyes, hearing Caitlin gasp on the other side of the room, "Ok, that's it! Let me go! Let me at her!" Under no circumstances was he letting either of them go though, and when Nathan showed up next to him, he was relieved.

"What happened?" he asked, a bit out of breath from sprinting up the stairs.

What happened was that Caitlin had discovered that he and Claire were having rendezvous behind everyone's back, including hers, and that she'd found Claire's bikini in the pool house where they had been staying. But of course, he couldn't possibly tell Nathan that, not if he wanted him to go all ballistic and have to pin him on the wall next to Caitlin, so that he wouldn't try and kill Peter.

But of course, Caitlin had other thoughts in her head and pointed to Claire, "Her. She's a little filthy whore! She-"

Before Caitlin had time to say anything else, Peter dropped the telekinesis and grabbed Caitlin's waist, teleporting them out of the house instantly. When they both opened their eyes, they were back at Caitlin's apartment in Cork.

He let go of her and she started hitting his chest fervently, "You slept with her, didn't you?! You're scum, Peter!"

Peter didn't say anything, only let her vent out her frustrations until she fell into his arms and started crying angrily, "Caitlin- I'm sorry. I-"

"You love her, don't you?"

His voice caught in his throat and he stayed silent. Love? Did he honestly love Claire? Was it possible to feel that way over a sixteen year old girl? He already knew what the answer was, but refused to let it out- refused to register it in his head, even if his heart already had.

"Caitlin, this has nothing to do with her. I just- I don't think this is going to work out."

Caitlin pulled herself back, having stopped crying, "If you leave me, I never want to see you again, Peter."

With a chaste kiss on her forehead, Peter nodded and teleported away. He hadn't been about to argue with her. He didn't need her remotely as much as Claire. He didn't desire her at all even, honestly- Caitlin had been a mere distraction from his forbidden fruit.

And a failed distraction at that.

...

Once he was back at the beach house, he was unsure of what to do with himself. Of course, he knew that he had to talk to Claire, if not to make sure that she was ok, at least to apologize for Caitlin's behavior.

But he couldn't bring himself to see her, at least, not yet. It would be too much to face her with what he was currently feeling. More than anything though, he was just afraid; how could he possibly know if she felt the same? He'd never even read a strain of thought from her that had given him any clue to how she felt for him.

Well, he knew that she was physically attracted to him, that much was clear, but was it deeper? Could she possibly feel the same way? Did she reciprocate those feelings?

He swallowed, completely overwhelmed with what was at hand that he didn't notice that someone had taken a seat next to him on the front porch.

Peter turned to see his mother. Like he needed to see her then, she was probably one of the last people on the earth that he currently needed to speak to.

"Where is Caitlin?" she asked, with a tiny, amused smile on her face.

Right, of course she'd bring her up, "I took her back to Cork. We broke up."

Angela sighed and looked ahead at the ocean where Peter's sight was too, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. It was clear that you were forcing that doomed relationship to work. I never thought it made sense myself."

He laughed and shook his head, "You're the fourth person to say that, Mom." Peter frowned then, turning over to look at his Mom, "Remember when I was ten and you left us for, like, seven months?"

The smile Angela had been holding faltered a little, "Yes."

"Had you been trying to force yourself to love dad?"

For the first time in a long time, Angela delicately held Peter's hands and kissed one. He could see that the subject of his father still bothered her somewhat, and there were tears brimming her eyes, "I never stopped loving your father, Peter."

That didn't answer his question, but he didn't want to press further. He wasn't going to get the answer he needed from her anyway.

...

"Why did she call you a whore?" asked a bemused Nathan, as Heidi helped Claire clean her blood stained face. She was suppressing a grin that Claire wished would go away. If it didn't, she was pretty sure the anger inside her would channel towards Heidi, who was making painfully obvious what was going on.

Claire rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. No damage had been done, and she was perfectly fine, but the fact that Caitlin had even laid one of her dirty, drunken fingers on her skin still sent a wave of madness through her, "Because she's a drunken-stupid-ugly _troll_."

Heidi opened her mouth to say something, but Claire shot her a look through the mirror, and she closed her mouth again. She admitted that she couldn't hide her attraction to Peter from Heidi anymore, but she'd be damned if she'd let Heidi tell Nathan what his daughter felt for her uncle.

Nathan brushed off a feather that had mysteriously made it's way into Claire's hair, "You know, I never really liked her to begin with. She's not right for Pete at all."

At that, Claire couldn't help at smirk. Of course that lucky charms leprechaun wasn't right for Peter. He needed to find someone equal to his beauty. Then again, she doubted that was even possible. To her, Peter was on a high pedestal, no one really deserved him. As much as she tried to think logically- she doubted there would ever be a girl that she approved for him.

"And why didn't you tell me?" a sharp voice from behind them cut through to where they were standing, and they all looked back to see Peter leaning against the door frame, with his hands inside his pockets. He didn't look upset, just amused.

Nathan shrugged, "You seemed like you wanted to make it work. Like you needed it to work."

Peter nodded and sighed, "That's an understatement." He pushed himself off the side of the door frame to stand straight and looked directly at Claire, "Can I speak to Claire alone?"

They both nodded their heads, but Heidi was sure to give Claire a wink before she walked out of the room, her hand in Nathan's. Did she have to make it so painfully obvious? If she kept that up Nathan would find out in no time what was going on between them.

After they were gone, Peter made sure to shut the door, walking closer to Claire but still maintained a respectable distance. It was more of an insurance so that they wouldn't jump each other than anything else.

"How's your troll?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Peter rolled his eyes, "She's not a troll, Claire."

Claire turned around and began brushing her hair, "Why did you come here, Peter? To tell me for the tenth time that Caitlin is your girlfriend and nothing's going to change that? That you like cottage cheese thighs?"

"You know what? You're a little immature teenager who can't get control her hormones! You know that?" He scowled at her, evidently annoyed. He took a step forward and didn't take his eyes off her, "And I like it."

For a moment, her breathing stopped and she looked at him through he mirror, cocking her head to the side and frowning. What did he mean exactly.. Did he mean that-?

He rolled his eyes and giggled- honestly, giggled, "Yes, Claire. I'm through with holding back. You want to know how I feel? I- love you."

How could the three words she'd been waiting to hear from him scare her so much? She wanted to say it back, because she too felt _that_. In fact, she was willing to bet that she loved him more- outrageously more.

Again Peter shook his head, and mumbled, "No. You can't possibly love me more."

"Will you _stop_ that? It's rude!"

"Well it's true", he muttered, looking around the room.

Things had just gotten a thousand times more complicated, she knew that. Claire understood that something was going to change now, she just didn't know how. After she brushed her hair for the last time, she put down the brush and turned to him, "So what now?"

...

As much as Nathan had always prided himself from being emotionally detached from Claire, he had to admit that having him hear Caitlin call her a whore had most definitely upset him. After all, she was family.

The secret he had been pulling around for years was becoming too much. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take keeping it from everyone, especially Claire, who they were lying to the most.

He walked into he study where Angela was seated, looking over some papers at the desk .

He felt like a child then, scared, vulnerable. But he made his voice sound firm nonetheless, "I can't do this anymore, Ma. We have to tell them the truth."


	14. Finale

****

He Was My Hero

Finale

_**17 years ago**_

_The echoing of the marble floor rang beneath her feet as she ran down the empty hallway. The cold winter air from outside had made its way through the open window and passed through her like cool, whispering voices, announcing the deep secret she held in the paper._

_Never once did she stop and look around, only kept her gaze ahead of her, completely concentrated on getting to her destination.The door to the study was cold and made of dark, solid wood, shipped from Indonesia. _

_As her hands twirled around the handle of the door, her breathing became erratic, scared-hitched.He was behind his desk, reading the newspaper and drinking black coffee- it was always black. _

_His eyes momentarily darted up to meet hers and then back to the paper, adjusting his glasses as he continued to read, "The result?"_

_Never before had she feared such a revelation that would, with it, bring an apocalypse down on the family._

_Angela swallowed and allowed herself a moment before she continued, "Positive."_

_Arthur had stood up and walked towards her, "Get Nathan. We have to take care of this as soon as possible. This could destroy all of us."_

_**The Present**_

"Under no circumstances are we telling her the truth, Nathan. She can live with what she's been told- they both can. There is no reason to complicate things further," she hissed quietly, so only the both of them could hear.

From outside, Heidi kept her ear close to the door, listening to the conversation between Angela and Nathan.

Nothing they were saying made sense to her. Whom where they talking about? What complications?

Did it have something to do with her? The possibilities seemed endless.

"It's not fair that I have to lie to them, Ma."

Angela smashed her hands on the desk harshly and frowned at him, "It became your lie seventeen years ago, when you decided to accept it. Now- I understand that you are stressed. But no one will ever find out the truth. No one knows it except- you, me and your father, may he rest in peace."

Nathan sighed, "It's going to come back and haunt us, Mother. We're all going to pay for the deceit."

"Stop being dramatic and worrying so much, Nathan. I'd expect this type of behavior from Peter, but not you."

He scowled, "Maybe it's because I'm finally coming to my senses. What we did was wrong, and the one that's going to pay the most..."

On the other side of the door, Heidi's eyes gaped wide open, and she gasped as she heard Nathan talk.

_..._

Serene, that's how the night and everything around them felt. It felt perfect, even when it was positively the worst feeling they could feel.

He kissed her forehead as they both laid in a hammock, a few miles away from the rest of the family.

"This is so cheesy, but I love it," Claire smiled, wrapping her arms further around her emo-haired lover. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he was hers, that she got to keep him- even if it was only for those few moments.

Peter rolled his eyes and inhaled, "You know exactly what to say to ruin the moment, you know that?"

Claire giggled and inhaled his beautiful scent, "You want to know something else?" Her voice was soft and sweet- something Peter wasn't really used to either.

"What's that?" he asked. His fingers couldn't help but curl around her locks of blonde hair, mesmerized by the softness of it. Caitlin's hair could never compare to what it was like to run his fingers through Claire's hair, the texture itself was just so completely different.

"For the first time, I don't want to pounce you. Laying here is nice." Looking into her eyes, Peter knew she was telling the truth. She was content just to be in his arms, and for them to be laying together under the shield of the trees from the bright moon that shone above them. "Then again, I've never had sex in a hammock before."

Peter smirked and turned awkwardly so that he was hovering over her, "Well, you are quite ravishing, you know that?" His mouth had made it to hers, giving her occasional chaste kisses that they both barely felt.

Claire licked her lips and pouted them a little, "Do I make you lose control? Would you like me to remind you of just how ravishing I can be?" Again, images of their past encounters and evenings spent in his room, or other, various places, ran around her head like a Carousel. They were memories of just how heated their kisses had been, and how every single touch had brought her pleasure; exactly what she'd done to him. She reminded him of how it never failed to feel the same, or even better, with each time.

It was all Peter needed before his lips were attacking hers at full force. Because once she started her part of the seduction, he simply couldn't help himself. He needed more, touching- caressing, whatever it may be, he just needed it.

And it was only convenient to the both of them that she was still in only her robe, because it made slipping his fingers underneath it, and rubbing them in between her thighs even easier.

Hearing her moan against his lips only enhanced what he was already feeling and, before he knew it, his jeans had been thrown to the side. It wasn't the most comfortable place, or position, but he thrust into her with great force, biting down on her neck as she did so.

Before, there had always been a need to close his eyes as they fucked. Because, while it was pleasurable, it still felt awkward to some degree, and they had needed the privacy of what closing their eyes brought them. Everything heightened though, all their senses and a new passion that he'd been suppressing before their true feelings had been unleashed.

He let it all out in a strong and hard kiss- he let her see what he'd been hiding from her the whole time. Their lovemaking went further into the night, while they both were unaware of what was happening back at the beach house.

_..._

Heidi stood still shocked for a second, trying to register what she'd heard in her head. She'd been lied to for seventeen years, Claire had been lied to, even Peter. And for what? To hold up the Petrelli name? How much more destruction would be brought down on all of them to uphold the family in front of the press?

She understood now. All the reasons behind Claire and Peter's deceit. Why they had lied, why they had tried to make her believe ruthlessly that there weren't anything but platonic feelings between them. To think, they had been fooled into believing that they were uncle and niece. Only, the truth would destroy them completely, not bring them closer together.

And the one person that would be to blame would be Angela. Heidi had been witness to many cold hearted things she'd done towards her children, but never would she had thought this possible. Even as a mother, it was hard for Heidi to grasp the fact that someone would have it in themselves to do it.

She heard footsteps on the other side of the door and Heidi stood up, wiping her tears, pretending that she had been about to knock on the door. When Nathan opened it, he smiled at her as if everything was ok. But it wasn't; she wasn't even aware of who her husband really was.

"What are you still doing up, honey?" He held her face with delicacy, and only an eighth of a feeling of what it truly used to feel like. Now that she knew the truth, nothing would be the same for them. Nothing would ever be ok, not when she was married to a pathological liar and a had a sociopath for a mother-in-law.

Angela walked towards the room and glowered at Heidi before speaking, "She knows. She was listening to us."

"Heidi..." Nathan's voice trailed, unsure of what to say.

Heidi shook her head, "What you two have done is beyond immoral. And once I tell Claire, I'm taking the boys and we're leaving, Nathan!"

Her look was indignant and she turned sharply, without any care for him left in her. But he grabbed her arm and roughly turned her, "Don't do this, Heidi. You don't know the whole story."

"I heard what I need to know, and that's- that Angela-"

At that precise moment, Nathan covered her arm, and she turned around to see that both

Peter and Claire were walking inside of the house, looking very cheerful despite what had happened earlier that day. They were still even in their clothes from earlier, Peter in just his jeans and Claire in her white short robe.

Yet their attire seemed unfazed by them as they giggled secretly to each other. Heidi could only imagine what they'd been doing or what they'd been saying to each other to look so happy. A happiness that would be crushed and destroyed.

After they knew the truth, the look of pure joy that was plastered on both their faces would disappear, and they would just feel a bottomless emptiness that would consume them throughout their endless lives, forevermore.

The first to notice them was Peter as he looked up and frowned, slightly amused by the way that Nathan was holding Heidi and Angela, who was standing next to them authoritatively.

She knew he could tell something was wrong, because her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the unfairness of all of this.

Because, if Claire had been raised correctly, there would never be any need for this distress.

They would never feel the pain that she had to unleash on them.

"What's going on?" asked her brother-in-law, standing in front of Claire protectively, and probably doing it unconsciously. It was just automatic to him; he was her protector.

Heidi began to sob uncontrollably in Nathan's arms because she wanted to tell them the truth- but at the same time protect them from it. Let them be ignorant and send them away, where it would never really matter.

Nathan's lips made their way to her ear, and he whispered to her, "I'm going to let you go, don't say a word." And just as he'd said, he let her go, and she wrapped her arms around herself. The way she held herself made both Peter and Claire frown.

They could tell that something was wrong by her demeanor. Heidi doubted even Peter had ever seen her cry. She didn't want to either, she just felt so terrible about their situation- so guilty that she hadn't known. Because if she had, she would have never been so insistent of their chemistry.

Always caring and worrying- Peter stepped forward and put his arm on Heidi's shoulder,

"What's going on, Heidi? What have they done to you?" He glared at both Nathan and Angela accusingly.

To her? Nothing. She was perfectly fine, besides the 17 years of lies and dozens of others that Nathan had probably kept from her. She wasn't the one to console- that was Claire.

Because they just had to tell her the truth.

Peter frowned at her then, then looked up to Nathan and Angela again, "What do you guys have to tell Claire?"

"Did you read her mind?" asked Nathan, astonished.

Angela scowled, "Of course he did, you idiot."

"What's going on? What are you keeping from Claire?"

The glued seal that Angela had on her memories momentarily snapped open, like a file cabinet, and before she was even aware of what was happening, Peter sped inside, taking over and analyzing her every thought for a clue.

She resigned. If he wanted the truth, he'd get it in full...

_**17 years ago...**_

_A young boy with floppy, black bangs pouted at his mother, while she continued to pack. He'd always been emotional. Angela knew she should have figured that it would upset him._

_"But why, Mom? Why do you have to go?" His voice was soft and scratchy from crying._

_Could she trust him with the truth? Absolutely not. The press would badger them all with questions of her absence, and he would eventually give in to their questioning. No, this was exactly what they were trying to prevent. If Arthur would have any chance in running for President, having his wife have an experiment-gone-wrong baby at forty three would certainly not look responsible, or prudent._

_Of course, abortion was never an option considering that they'd tried that twenty times. The baby would always grow back inside her as if it had never been removed._

_Which why they had discussed it with Nathan and come to an agreement: if the child were ever to seek them, he would claim her as his own, along with Linderman's daughter- Meredith._

_So it pained her, but it had to be done, "Peter. Your father and I are separating for a while. You're staying here with him. Do you understand?"Peter shook his head, "But I want to go with you! I don't want to stay here with dad, he yells too much. It's scary, Mom."_

_Angela smiled at Peter, and caressed his face soothingly. She'd always want him as her baby, and leaving him for seven months would be unbearable._

_**The Present...**_

Peter stumbled back a couple of times, swallowing and blinking his eyes. No, it wasn't possible- there was just no way. She didn't even look anything like them. She was tanned and had blonde hair- none of them had that.

An experiment? Artificial insemination? That's what had created Claire? That's why his mother had left? He wasn't sure he could breathe, or if his lungs even worked correctly at that point.

He couldn't even look at Claire, "Oh, my God."

Claire ran to his side, but he backed away from her, as if even touching was wrong, "What's wrong, Peter?"

He looked at the floor as he rested his hands on his knees, completely overwhelmed, "You're my sister."

**The End.**


	15. Epilogue

****

He Was My Hero

Epilogue

__

Sometimes things happen. Not good things, not bad things, just certain, unstoppable events. And once one thing happens, it turns into a whole domino effect, until it revolves around you without any say or way to stop it. You go through life trying to figure out what was the breaking point, what moment did it all start, and you can't. You only hope that, somehow, the future looks brighter and has some way of correcting all the mistakes you made.

__

Claire looked in the rear view mirror to make sure he wasn't following. He had promised not to this time. This was it, no going back. It was the only way that things could be at peace. Their love had been like Romeo and Juliet, leading to a tragic ending. That's what they had, a catastrophic, love fueled relationship.

__

She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she supposed being related had some part to do with it. The truth was that their love had seemed endless, and he'd promised her he'd never leave her. It seemed ironic for her that she was the one leaving him behind now.

Leaving a past that brought such joy and yet misery as well.

__

They'd both been young when they had first met each other. Yes, he had been a few years older, but in his and Claire's heart, it was as if they were the same age.

__

The first year they had been together, things had been confusing and complicated. Claire had only been sixteen at the time and he had been twenty-six. Saving the world overwhelmed them at that point, and didn't really leave them with much time to think of anything else.

__

During that time, Claire was just trying to understand everything that was happening around her. She'd finally found her real parents and now had an uncle that had saved her with out any real reason to, other than a man who claimed to be from the future, stating that it was imperative that he save the cheerleader to save the world.

__

She remembered the first time she had ever seen him. It had been in that school hallway where they had bumped into each other. Her first thought had automatically been that he was beautiful. She'd never seen anybody quite like him before. His kind eyes, crooked but gorgeous smile, and his long, lanky, dark hair.

__

Truth be told, he had taken her breath away that night. For those few seconds, when they had looked into each others eyes, she had felt as if it had lasted an eternity and had known from that moment on that there wasn't anyone else out in the world waiting for her, it was him and only him…Peter...

It wasn't really an option, more of a necessity, that she'd go back to California. She'd groveled at West's feet to take her back and apologized to her parents for leaving. She'd hung up the wind chime outside her window and waited for the Haitian to appear, to ask him to take the memories away.

All the sweet and perfect memories they had made together- she couldn't have any of them. It wasn't right, it wasn't normal. What they'd had before, with the knowledge of what they had meant to each other- that she could handle- that was hanging onto a string of sanity. But their new relation...it was just too much.

Tears overtook her eyes as the Haitian laid his hand on her forehead and, at once, she felt gaps in her memory. There was something that was missing, then more, until a whole chunk of her life was gone. Why had she done this? Why had she asked the Haitian to take her memories away?

But, within seconds of his hand leaving her forehead, they were all back. All the details of their lovemaking, all the joy and wrongness of it, it was all back. She could remember the way that he would smile at her shyly the morning after. She could see him biting his lip nervously when they were confessing their feelings.

She could remember seeing goose bumps grow on his skin from her touching him, and how his crooked lip felt on her. Everything about them felt beautiful, yet was so wrong.

Wrong more than ever now.

The Haitian left, feeling defeated for once, and leaving Claire feeling as if it might truly be the end of the world. Because the only way to make herself not feel the way she did was not to remember; it had been her only hope.

Later that night, when he had shown up, she'd thrown things at him, hissed and made threats to murder him if he didn't go away. She cried, hit his chest, blaming him for their incredible, unlucky fate. Peter stood there the entire time, letting her hit him and threaten him, but never moving an inch.

After she exhausted herself, she'd fallen into his arms and he held her. He laid her down on her bed and just held her. Because, in all honesty, not even he knew what to say. He didn't know what to do, or what would happen. All he could offer were his arms and comfort that he, too, felt exactly the same way that she did: cursed.


End file.
